New Kids on the Block
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: AU Ryo and his brother, Anubis, are new in town. Anubis fits in almost instantly. However, Ryo takes a little more time since he’s an anti-social Goth. SLASH (KalexAnubis, SagexRowenxRyo, SekhmetxDais) I NEED MY REVIEWERS BACK!
1. Chapter One: Arrival

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
**About the story:** This is a major AU fic. In this, Ryo is a Goth. I'm not sure why, but he's the only one I can imagine in tight black leather bondage pants, a tight black mesh shirt, black eyeliner and piercing...drools also, Sage and ale are twins, as are Ryo and Anubis. I only have the warlords paired up at the moment. I will have a decision about the Ronin's later on. Hell, there might even be a threesome pairing. One more thing, I'm having this take place in America just because it's easier to play Ryo out as a Goth.  
**Summary:** Ryo and his brother, Anubis, are new in town. Anubis fits in almost instantly. However, Ryo takes a little more time since he's an anti-social Goth.

* * *

Ryo and Anubis sat on the bus as it drove them to their destination. Their Father had just gotten a huge promotion and was going to move to New York with their Mother. However their Mother was against them moving to the Big City, so now they were on their way to their Grandmother's place in Arizona.

Ryo sat in the aisle seat. His thigh black pants clung to his hips and thighs. The see through black mesh shirt showed off his nipple ring that he had done on a dare. His black eyeliner was drawn out Egyptian style. He had his right eyebrow pierced. He also had four piercings up his right ear, and three up his left. Ryo sat clicking his tongue ring against his teeth as he read his book, The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe.

Next to him, Anubis was reading an issue of "Sport's Illustrated." He worean over-sized baggy jeans that hung off his hips. The dull yellow shirt that he wore kept him cool in the hot Arizona sun. His red hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. His only piercings were his eyebrow and ears.

By looking at them, you would never know that they were twins. Ryo looked more like his father. However, Anubis looked more like his mother. Anubis was older then Ryo by almost three hours.

Finally, after a five day drive from Florida, the bus pulled into the bus station. Ryo put on his black sunglasses, and then grabbed his bag. Not bothering to put his book away, he stood and left the bus. However, Anubis took the time to put his magazine away. He then left the bus, pulling his sun glasses on before stepping off.

They waited as some baggage handlers pulled the luggage out from the storage space under the cab, which still held some passengers that were heading to a different destination. Slowly, the number of bags decreased and Ryo finally saw their bags. He pointed them out to Anubis and they got them.

Both boys headed out to the front and waited for their grandmother to show up. Their grandmother was a little, short, Japanese who hated the cold. Neither boy had seen their grandmother in a few years. However, through email, she did know what the looked like. Ryo had already heard the phone message of her complaining about his looks.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, a black Nissan pulled up in front of them and a short Japanese woman got out of the driver's side after popping the trunk open. "There are my boys!" She said happily, giving boy of them hugs and kisses, which they wiped off instantly. "Ryo, what are you doing in all black? It's hotter then the sun here," their grandmother exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Ryo replied, shoving their things into the trunk.

"Well, let's go! We have a barbeque tonight!" She said, getting back into her car. Anubis got in on the passenger side and slid his chair back for more leg room. Ryo got in behind his grandmother in-order to have more leg room. Their grandmother quickly speed out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the New Guys

**Thanks to the Reviewers:  
****Shinigumi-** I'm glad you like it. Trust me, Between Anubis and Ryo, I'll never run out of ideas for this. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
**WildfireFriendship-** You're not the only one who wants a picture of Ryo. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair him with though. But he'll probably be in a threesome, not sure though. I never officially make up my mind about things until I write the chapter it happens in.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sage sat outside in the front yard, on the swing, with his brother and friends. Next to him sat Kale, his twin, who was older then him by an hour. Sitting around them was Sekhmet and Dais. Dais sat with his head in Sekhmet's lap, his tarantula on his stomach. Then there was Rowen, whose blue hair barely stuck out of the top his book. Cye sat next to him and was arm wrestling with the last boy in the group, Kento.

They were forced out of the house and backyard by Mr. and Ms. Date so they could prepare for the barbeque. Every year before school started again, the Date's always had a party so everyone could get together one last time.

"Hey Sage, is it true Ms. Sanada has her grandsons coming to live with her?" Kento asked after beating Cye for the fifth time.

"Yes. They'll be here for the barbeque," Sage answered.

"We've already seen pictures," Kale added.

"Are they cute?" Sekhmet asked.

"The gothic one is okay, but the red-head is more then cute," Kale answered.

"They do anything interesting?" Rowen asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Well...there was a tiger in the picture...so I'm guessing they worked at a reserve or something," Sage explained.

"Although, Ms. Sanada did get that crate this morning, so maybe it's theirs," Kale mused.

"Kale, it's illegal to own a tiger," Dais said from his spot on Sekhmet's lap.

"I just think it's weird that there's a tiger in the picture and then Ms. Sanada gets this huge crate," Kale defended himself.

"You and your damn suspicions! You're going to end up getting into business that you don't belong in one day!" Sekhmet snapped.

"You're just mad because I was right when I said you were gay and liked Dais," Kale stated.

"You know, he has been right about a lot of things," Dais said in Kale's defense.

"Go get the picture. I want to see these guys," Kento said, poking Sage's leg.

"Kale had it last when he was oogling the red-head," Sage said softly. Kale glared at him. He stood up and pulled the picture out of his back pocket and handed it over to Kento.

Cye leaned over Kento's shoulder. "Well, one things for sure, Kale has great taste," Cye commented, glancing at Kale as he blushed.

"Kale! Sage!" Ms. Date's voice floated from inside the house. "When Ms. Sanada gets home, go over and help her carry food trays," She ordered.

"Yes, Mother," Both boys answered.

"Heh...now Kale gets to see his red-head beauty once he gets home," Sekhmet teased, yelping in pain when Kale kicked him.

All seven of them continued talking until Ms. Sanada's black Nissan pulled onto the street and up to her house. Saying their good-bye's, Sekhmet and Dais headed towards their homes. Rowen, Cye, and Kento went back to their places to help their parents bring stuff over to the Date's. Kale and Sage walked over to the Sanada household. As they walked, they watched as two boys exited the car along with Ms. Sanada.

Ryo went to the trunk and pulled out all the bags, after Ms. Sanada popped the trunk. Anubis grabbed his stuff and went into the house, followed by Ryo. Neither boy had noticed Kale and Sage walking towards them, but their grandmother had.

"Hello boys!" She greeted them happily.

"Hey Ms. S," Kale greeted in his usually way while Sage nodded his 'hello.'

"What brings you both here?" She asked.

"We were told to come help you carry stuff over," Kale answered, "but personally, I think our mother was using it as an excuse to get us away from he house."

"If you would stop driving your poor mother crazy, then maybe she would let you stay in the house," Ms. Sanada teased. "Well, come on in, I'll get my grandsons to help too."

Ms. Sanada, Kale, and Sage entered the cool house. Kale and sage headed into the kitchen while Ms. Sanada headed to the bottom of the staircase. "Anubis! Ryo! Come help carry stuff over to the Date's!" she shouted, and then headed into the kitchen.

Kale and Sage had already sat down at the table by the time Ms. Sanada had entered. She went to the fridge and began pulling out large platters. "So how are the two of you? Ready for school?" She asked.

"Everything is fine," Sage answered.

"Yup. Can't wait to be senior!" Kale added.

"Assuming you have the credits for it," Ms. Sanada teased.

"I have the credits!" Kale stated.

"I believe you...no need to shout," She stated. "So Sekhmet and Dais are finally together?"

"Yes," Sage answered. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Please, with the way that those two were always staring at each other, how could you not know?" She countered.

"They didn't know!" Kale exclaimed.

"You never know it when it's about you," She stated. "Take Anubis for instance, Ryo has been telling him for years now that he's gay, and he just now admitted it to himself."

"Really? And which one is Anubis?" Kale questioned.

"Don't you even do it!" Ms. Sanada said quickly.

"Do what?" Kale asked innocently.

"He's just admitted it to himself, at least let him come out of the closet first," she said.

Kale sighed dejectedly, "Fine..."

Sage chuckled. "You'll never win with her," he stated.

"I can try, can't I?" Kale countered.

"Of course you can, but you'll still lose," Sage answered, laughing when Kale pouted.

"Don't listen to him Kale," Ms. Sanada said, "You'll win, just not with me," she said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks Ms. S," Kale said with a sigh. "I suppose the two of you would just prefer I just off a cliff?" he asked.

"No..." Sage answered.

"Of course not! Then who would help me and Ryo push Anubis out of the closet?" She asked frantically.

"So let me get this straight; you won't tell me which one is Anubis, but you want me to help him out of the closet? How am I supposed to do that without knowing which one he is?" Kale questioned.

"You'll find out without me telling you which one he is," Ms. Sanada stated. "Well, start carrying trays over while I head upstairs and drag my grandsons down," she said with a sigh, leaving the room.

Sage stood at once and handed Kale a tray. He took it and waited as Sage grabbed one and left the kitchen. As they walked down the hallway, they heard two sets of footsteps, running. Glancing at each other, they shrugged and continued walking. When the running seemed to draw closer, Kale turned around, and someone crashed into him. Kale fell to the floor, and with quick reflexes, grabbed the platter before it fell to the floor and shattered.

Anubis sat up and shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that," he said looking up at Kale with a smile, "Didn't see ya there," Anubis stood and extended his hand to Kale.

Kale accepted his hand and pulled himself up. "Don't worry about it. Nothings broken," Kale stated. Releasing his hand, Kale pointed over at Sage, "That's my brother Sage, and I'm Kale."

"The name's Anubis and I'm not sure where Ryo is," Anubis said, turning around to look for him.

As he turned, he found a platter in front of him, being held by Ryo. Grabbing the platter, he turned around and looked back at Kale. "That's Ryo." Ryo nodded his greeting. "So where are we taking these?" Anubis asked.

"Our place," Kale answered. "We're next door, kinda," He added leaving with Sage.

"What do you mean kinda?" Anubis questioned, leaving as well, Ryo behind him.

"Our house is there," Kale pointed to a pale blue two-story house that sat on a small hill. "Technically, we're next door without actually being next door."

"You could have just said that you lived in the blue house," Anubis stated.

"That's too easy," Kale said, walking toward the house. With a sigh, Anubis followed him, leaving Sage and Ryo behind. They followed behind the older brothers slowly.

"Did that hurt?" Sage asked, referring to Ryo's eyebrow piercing. Ryo didn't answer him. "Did you hear me?" Sage questioned. Ryo still didn't answer him. "You know, it's rude not to answer someone why they talk to you," Sage chided. Ryo looked over at him; eyebrow raised, and said something in Japanese. Sage sighed and gave up. They got to the backyard of the Date's which was surrounded by white fencing. Ryo and Sage went to the table Kale and Anubis were sitting at.

"So what time does this start?" Sage asked.

"Mom said an hour," Kale answered.

"We'll see you in an hour then," Anubis said, "We've still got things to unpack."

"See ya in an hour then." Kale said.

"Ja!" Anubis said, leaving with Ryo.


	3. Chapter Three: The Party

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Brennend:** The way I am, is that if it's AU stories like this, where there is no armor or anything, I usually change the character's personality along with what they were and what school social group they're in. shrugs It's just how I am.  
**Jiyu Hatell Kodai:** Thanks for telling me! I usually miss stupid little petty stuff like that. But I catch all the major stuff that would get people confused.  
**Ena:** Glad you like. I'm not really sure what's going to happen in this fic. This is one fic where I don't have it all planed out like with most of my other chapter fics.  
**WildfireFriendship:** Be happy! WhiteBlaze makes his appearance in this chapter.  
**evilchild2:** Ryo speaks both English and Japanese; he just doesn't like people, with the exception of his family.  
**Zorra:** Glad you like. Sorry it's taken this long to update. I go through writing spurts.  
**Shinigumi:** I'm glad you like it. The only reason I have Ryo as the quiet on is because in the show, even though he's not quiet like Sage, he's actually really secretive, or at least he seemed that way to me.  
**Az-Strawberry:** I'm glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Party**

Sage sat in one of the black lawn chairs by the pool. Cye and Rowen were currently wrestling in the pool, and Rowen was winning. Kento was currently over at the food table, filling his plate. Sekhmet and Dais were both lounging by Sage, while Kale was at the edge of the pool, with only his feet in the water.

"So, Kale, is your lover boy as hot in person as he is in picture?" Kento asked when he walked over to the group.

Kale blushed, but answered anyway. "He's hotter in person."

"So, is he gay?" Dais asked.

"Well, he is, but he just admitted it to himself before getting here, so I doubt he'll be looking for a boyfriend," Kale answered.

"That sucks, but at least you have a chance," Cye commented, leaning on the stone around the pool, next to Kale.

"I guess, although I wish he had admitted he was gay at least a year ago, then I'd have a better chance," Kale muttered.

"A better chance with what?" Someone asked.

Kale glanced up and saw a shirtless Anubis. "Um...nothing," Kale said. He stared at Anubis' well toned, muscled, and tanned chest before looking away, blushing slightly. From their spot, Sekhmet and Dais were laughing, and Cye was chuckling to himself.

"Right," Anubis said. He rolled out his towel and laid down on it, pulling his sunglasses on.

"Comfy?" Ryo asked, walking up to his brother in all black.

"No, I think I'm laying on a rock," Anubis answered.

"Then move," Ryo muttered.

"Too lazy," Anubis said.

"Well, since Kale is going to be rude," Sekhmet muttered, "I'm Sekhmet, and this is my boyfriend Dais," He said, pointing to Dais.

"I'm Rowen."

"'ello. I'm Cye."

"The names Kento," Kento said through a mouth full of rice.

"Anubis, and this is Ryo," Anubis introduced, pointing up at Ryo.

Ryo raised his pierced eyebrow at Kento, "That is disgusting," Ryo said to him.

"Please, if you can get 'im to stop, then by all means, go a'ead," Cye said.

"Where are you from?" Anubis asked, raising his sunglasses to look at Cye. "You sound either British or Australian."

"I'm British," Cye told him. Anubis nodded and glanced at Ryo with a smirk.

Ryo glared at him. "Kutabare1," He muttered.

"No, thank you. Wait until you have a boyfriend, if you can even find someone who can put up with you," Anubis said to him, putting his sunglasses back down. Ryo glared at him again, and kicked him. Anubis blocked Ryo's foot, grabbed it, and pulled. Ryo fell onto the ground, landing flat on his butt. "Don't mess with me, Ryo, you never do win," Anubis said.

"'cept for last time we sparred," Ryo said, pulling his foot from Anubis' grasp.

"Damn, you two are like Sage and Kale," Dais commented.

"They're nothing like us," Sage said. "Neither one of them is annoying like Kale."

Kale glared at his younger brother. "That's it, you're going in," He said, standing.

Sage's visible eye widened. "What!"

"You heard me," Kale said. When Sage tried to get away, Kale grabbed him and took him to the deeper side of the pool.

"Kale! Put me down!" Sage ordered.

"If you insist," Kale said with false sweetness, and threw Sage into the pool. Sage came up sputtering, his hair covering both eyes. Sage moved his hair from one of his eyes. Everyone was laughing except for Ryo, who rolled his eyes.

Anubis glanced at Ryo, and started to stand. "I'm giving you your warning right now," Ryo started, "Throw me in the pool, and I'll castrate you with your numchucks, then send Whiteblaze after your." Anubis looked at his brother, and sat back down. "Good dog..." Ryo said.

Anubis glared at him through the sunglasses. "Speaking of Whiteblaze..." Anubis got off his towel and ran over to his grandmother. After a few minutes, Anubis went back over to the ground. "Go get Whiteblaze." Anubis ordered.

"You go get him, you lazy ass," Ryo said.

"I would, but he doesn't like me," Anubis said.

Ryo sighed, "Whatever 'Nubis." Ryo got off the ground and left the slightly crowded backyard. Anubis sat back down on his towel, stomach side down, resting his head on his arms.

"Is Whiteblaze your dog?" Rowen asked.

Anubis looked at him over the top of his sunglasses, "Something like that," Anubis said.

Minutes later, Ryo came through the large group and gaping people, a large white tiger next to him. Everyone except Anubis stared with wide eyes. Ryo went over to them and sat back down, and the tiger laid down behind him, and started chewing on the beef roast he had. Ryo pressed up against the tiger's chest, and started reading William Shakespeare: The Complete Works.

"You're reading him again?" Anubis asked.

"Yes, I am," Ryo answered.

"Um...I don't mean to sound rude, but why the hell do you have a tiger!" Sekhmet asked.

"He's my pet," Ryo said.

"Yes! Was right!" Kale exclaimed. "In your face, Sekhmet!"

"Shut up," Sekhmet muttered.

Ryo looked up from his book, and stared at Kale. "How did you know about WhiteBlaze?"

"Your grandmother showed us a picture of you two and the cat," Kale said.

"Yup, that sounds like grandma," Anubis commented.

The whole time Kento had been staring at Whiteblaze and the way he ate. "Okay, when I do that, it's disgusting, but the cat does it, and its not?" He questioned.

"It's normal for him," Ryo muttered, not looking up fro his book. "You, however, are a person and shouldn't stuff your face, or talk with your mouth full."

"Are you implying that the cat is more sophisticated then me?" Kento asked.

"Implying? I thought I down right said it," Ryo retorted.

"Ryo, shut up and read your book," Anubis said.

"Make me..." Ryo trailed off before adding with a smirk, "...fag..."

Anubis glared at his younger brother. "Fuck off."

"After you..." Ryo replied.

"Yup, just like Sage and Kale," Dais stated.

"'cept I'm not the one going in the pool," Ryo stated.

"I'm not either!" Anubis retorted.

"Says you," Ryo commented. When Anubis got up to grab him, Ryo kicked one of his feet. While Anubis was off balance, Ryo used his foot to push him over. In the fall, Anubis knocked into Kale, who nearly fell into the water. Kale grabbed Anubis, trying not to fall in. When he did, it startled Anubis, who knocked into Kale again. Kale got knocked off balance enough to where he fell into the pool, pulling Anubis in with him.

"Shit!" They both shouted before falling into the water. Anubis came up sputtering, Kale following right behind him. Anubis' hair was now clinging to his face and bare shoulders. Kale's hair was covering both of he's eyes, and clinging to his neck.

"Why did you pull me in!" Anubis asked Kale.

"You pushed me in!" Kale exclaimed.

"That's only because he pushed me in!" Anubis retorted, pointing at Ryo.

"Then I say we go after him!" Kale suggested.

"Fine!" Anubis got out of the water. However, in the process, Ryo shoved him back in, and Anubis fell onto Kale, and both ended up back under water.

"I must say, this is very entertaining," Cye stated.

"I'd have to agree with you there," Sage agreed. Ryo went over to where everyone was sitting, Whiteblaze following behind him. "Is he dangerous?" Sage asked.

"If he was dangerous, I wouldn't have brought him here," Ryo stated. "You can pet him. He won't bite unless I tell him to."

"That's not very comforting," Rowen said.

"I don't offer comfort," Ryo told him.

"Well, I'm not touching him," Kento said. "He might try and eat me!"

"Well, considering you act like a pig, that wouldn't surprise me," Ryo said.

"So, did your piercings hurt?" Rowen asked.

"Only the nipple piercing," Ryo said. "The eyebrow, ears, and tongue were no problem."

"How many piercings do you have?" Sekhmet asked.

"Eleven. I don't have all the ear piercings in though," Ryo explained.

"And your parents let you do that?" Sage asked.

"They don't care. It's not like they're ever home long enough to notice me or Anubis anyway," Ryo stated, scratching behind Whiteblaze's ear when the cat rubbed against his leg. Feeling brave, and no longer scared by the playful cat, Sage reached a hand out and petted along Whiteblaze's back. The large cat purred loudly. "I told you he was harmless," Ryo commented.

"No, you said he wouldn't bite unless you told him to bite us," Sage stated.

"Are you tape recording everything I say?" Ryo questioned. Sage shook his head.

"Right, come on, Cye, I'm hungry," Kento said. "Let's go grab something to eat." He grabbed Cye and pulled him from the chair.

"You're always hungry, Kento," Cye commented, allowing himself to be pulled.

"Are they together?" Anubis asked, drying his hair with his towel.

"No, but we're working on that," Dais said, looking back at Cye and Kento.

"They'd be perfect complements of each other," Ryo said. "They're perfect opposites of each other, so they need someone opposite of them to complete them."

"Are you sure you won't be a marriage consular when your older?" Anubis teased.

"I'm sure. Once I find someone for you, I'll have no one to help," Ryo commented.

"Well, we know Cye is bi, but we're not sure about Kento," Sekhmet said.

"He's gay, guys. We know this. Kento just won't admit it," Rowen stated.

"Why are we even analyzing this?" Sage asked.

"Gives us something to do," Kale answered.

Sage rolled his eyes. "That's no reason to do it."

"I think you just don't want the discussion to turn to your sexual orientation," Ryo said.

"That's not it. I'm perfectly comfortable with the fact that I'm gay," Sage stated. "I just think it's wrong to talk about a friend behind their back."

"Well, when we want a moral factor involved, we'll ask you," Ryo stated, causing a few of the people around him to snort with laughter.

"Fine, and when we want the psychotic factor, we'll ask you," Sage retorted.

"Then I'll be happy to give my opinion," Ryo commented. Sage glared at him.

"Well that bit you in the ass, Sage," Kale commented.

"Shut up, Kale," Sage muttered.

"Right," Rowen looked around him and noticed people were starting to leave. "Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said, standing and leaving.

"I guess I'll be heading home too," Sekhmet said.

"I'll go with you," Dais said. Both of them left together.

"I'm sure Cye and Kento will be leaving too. They have to work tomorrow," Sage said.

"Well, we better be going too," Anubis said. Nodding, Ryo got up and left with Anubis and Whiteblaze. "See ya tomorrow!" Anubis said, waving to them.


	4. Chapter Four: School

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors****

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Az-Strawberry:** I liked how it came out too...surprisingly. I rewrote it three times. I couldn't really find anything I liked.  
**evilchild2:** You can always count on Ryo to be an ass...  
**zorra:** I'm glad you liked it. I don't know where it's going. I just know what the pairings will be.  
**WildfireFriendship:** I know! I'm alive! I love how my Ryo is!  
**Shinigumi:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I haven't been paying much attention to this fic. Sorry!  
**Queen Flare:** Glad you like it! Sorry it's taken a REALLY long time.

**Notes:** Hey! Sorry this has taken so long! I've been really busy with school and stuff. Enjoy, and I promise the fifth chapter won't take so long. This is a repost. WhildfireFriendship brought a few things to my attention. I really need to start referencing back to my own fic chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: School**

Ryo waited for Anubis outside of his grandmother's house. He was dressed in baggy black jeans and shirt. All of this piercings were in. He had two in his lip, one in his tongue, one in his left eyebrow, three in his left ear and four in his right, with both nipple piercings in. His hair was messy, and falling in many directions, bangs falling over his eyes.

Anubis walked out of the house, bag over his shoulders. He only had two piercings, and those were in. One eyebrow and one lip ring (which was new), and the ones in his ears. He was in a pair of blue baggy jeans, and a black shirt. He dropped Ryo's bag into his lap. "Let's go," he said. Ryo rolled his eyes, standing. He slung the strap onto his shoulder. "We're meeting everyone else up at the corner." Anubis said.

"Whatever," Ryo said. He and Anubis were around the same height, although you couldn't tell it because Ryo usually slouched. "I'm not ready for school yet," He commented.

"I'm not either," Anubis agreed. "I shoulda told grandma I hurt myself falling out of the bed this morning."

Ryo shook his head. "If you had done that she would have taken you to get x-rays to make sure nothing was damaged."

They walked up to the corner where Sekhmet, Dais, Rowen, Cye, and Kento were waiting. Rowen looked ready to fall asleep where he was standing. Sekhmet was standing with his arm around Dais, his head resting on his shoulder. "Not ready for school?" Anubis asked when they got up to the corner.

"No," Everyone muttered sleepily at once. Ryo shook his head and glanced at Anubis.

Sekhmet finally opened his eyes, and noticed Ryo's attire, and his piercings. He counted them all before speaking. "I thought you said you had eleven piercings," Sekhmet said.

"I do." Ryo said. He lifted up his shirt, showing him his two nipple piercings. He waited a few seconds before putting it back down.

"Where are Kale and Sage?" Anubis asked.

"Odds are Sage is ready to go and Kale is rushing around the house getting ready," Cye said.

"He's almost as impossible to wake as Rowen is," Kento added, suppressing a yawn.

"I can agree with the whole sleeping thing," Anubis said, leaning against a street sign, shutting his eyes.

They waited for a few more minutes until Kale and Sage showed up. "Sorry we're late," Kale said, panting.

"It took him forty fives minutes just too finally roll out of bed," Sage stated, glaring at Kale.

"Hey, I never said you had to wait for me!" Kale said in his defense.

Sage stared at him. "'Sage! Wait for me! I'll just be a few minutes!'" He said, using his brother's exact words. "You said that six times!"

"And you listened!" Kale retorted.

"Every time I tried to leave you stopped me!" Sage stated.

"I did no such thing..." Kale said. He looked and saw Ryo and Anubis. "Whoa. Awesome piercings," He said to Ryo.

"Thank," Ryo muttered.

Kale then turned to Anubis. "I didn't know you had any piercings."

"Well, I do, I just don't like to keep them in," Anubis said.

"Can we head to school now?" Dais asked. Everyone nodded and they headed towards the school.

"So what are everyone's classes like?" Cye asked.

"Easy stuff," Kale answered, finishing for his schedule in his pocket. "It's mostly electives."

"Same here," Anubis said. "Lucky me, I get to start the day with auto shop."

"You're not awake enough to operate any kind of machinery," Ryo commented.

"I know," Anubis whined.

Ryo shook his head. "I've got gym, auto shop, AP chemistry--"

"Don't blow anything up," Anubis interrupted. Ryo smacked him.

"You blow things up?" Rowen asked.

"Not on purpose...most of the time," Ryo said.

"And the rest of the time?" Kento asked.

"I set them on fire on purpose," Ryo said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three lighters, and five packets of matches. "I'm a pyro," He added, shoving them back into his pocket.

Anubis laughed. "How'd you get those pass grandma?"

"She only checked my bag," Ryo said.

Anubis shook his head. "Just don't set any bushes on fire...again."

Ryo gave him a sinister grin. "I'd never do such thing."

"Liar," Anubis said.

"You two are the oddest set of brothers ever," Kale commented.

"From what my grandma told me yesterday, you have no room to talk," Anubis stated.

"I am perfectly normal," Kale said.

"Yeah, your normal, and I'm really female," Anubis countered. Ryo chuckled softly next to him.

"Kale, don't get into arguments already," Sage said, smacking his brother.

"I wasn't arguing," Kale stated.

"Kale, don't push it. I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap this early in the day," Sage said, glaring.

"Someone's PMSing!" Kento teased.

"Am not!" Sage whirled around to his friend. Everyone laughed. Sage glared again, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryo shook his head, and put his headphones on, Alkaline Trio perturbing from the ear pieces.

* * *

Sitting in their second hour, Kale and Anubis listened to the teacher drone on with the lesson. Occasionally, Kale would steal glances at Anubis, who would be messing with his hair at times. Kale could never have his hair that long. He tried once, then went to have to cut off. It bothered him too much. 

Eventually, the teacher finished his rant, and gave the homework assignment to work on. Everyone started it, some understanding what to do, others not. Kale was one of those people who didn't now what he was doing.

"Anubis, what did you get for number thirteen?" Kale asked.

"Were you paying attention?"

"Kinda...it's hard though."

"It's not that hard!"

"The assignment may not be, but listening to the teacher drone on is." Kale stated.

Anubis thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that," he said, handing Kale his notes.

"I ask what you got for the answer, not to see your notes," Kale said jokingly.

"Too bad, do your own work," Anubis retorted. Kale stuck his tongue out at Anubis before going to work.

* * *

"Man! I'm so hungry!" Kento whined. They were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"You always say that, Kento," Cye muttered.

"But it's true!" Kento said. His stomach agreed by rumbling. "I'm gonna go wait in line," he stated, running towards the large lunch line.

Cye sighed, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder. He turned around, hearing loud music behind him. He saw Ryo walking towards him. "Hey," he said as Ryo approached.

The taller Japanese boy nodded his hello. "Have you seen Anubis yet?" Ryo asked.

"He's sitting at a table. The one outside under over by the oak tree."

"Thanks. Why are you still waiting here?"

"I'm waiting for everyone else."

"Alright, see ya outside." Ryo walked off. He walked out the giant double doors and into the sunlight. He looked around, and saw his brother and everyone else sitting under the oak tree Cye had been talking about. He started walking towards them.

Anubis sat at the table with Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet. He was currently messing around with his lip ring with his tongue, which was driving Kale crazy. Anubis wasn't doing it to mess around with Kale, but because he didn't wear it as much as he use to, whenever he put it in, it annoyed the hell out of him.

He looked up when Ryo walked over to the table and sat down. "Did you get your keys?" he asked.

"Yes, during my second hour, along with the note," Ryo answered.

"Alright, because I did too," Anubis said, still messing with his lip ring.

"Why don't you just take that out and let the hole close?" Dais asked.

"I would, but I like it too much," Anubis stated.

"Anubis, did your note say anything about Kadoca?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. He's home now," Anubis said.

"Question," Kale interrupted. "Whois Kadoca?"

Ryo and Anubis glanced at each other. "A pet," Anubis muttered.

"Really? What kind?" Sekhmet inquired.

"A dog," Ryo stated.

"Cool. Can we see them after school?" Sekhmet asked.

The twins glanced at each other again. "Sure," They both said in unison.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Queen Flare:** Sorry this took so long...again! I need to make a schedule for myself for working on fics.  
**Shinigumi:** I hope you like it!  
**WildfireFriendship:** Thanks for pointing that out!  
**kouhei:** I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update!  
**Zorra:** Sorry this took so long and I'm glad you like it.  
**evilchild2:** Sorry it too so long, again! I've been working on other stuff and kinda neglected this fic.

**Notes:** Again, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. --;; I'm gonna start writing a schedule for my fics and work on something new each day. If I do then this will be updated a lot faster then it has been. ; Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

Ryo and Anubis walked out of the front of the school, keys in their hands. Neither boy had a lot of homework, so they already planned on going home and sparring. Both of their vehicles had been dropped off by their grandmother and one of the other people on the block. Ryo hoped that his grandmother didn't drive his car. He knew she would change his radio station and lord knows what else she would have done.

Anubis couldn't wait to get back into his car. He worked for three years to get it; keeping up straight A's all three years before he could get it. His forest green sports car was he pride and joy. It looked fresh from the dealership, even though he's been driving it for almost three months. Every weekend he washed and waxed it.

Ryo drove a black Mercedes. He wasn't as obsessive over his car as Anubis was, but he liked it. It got him for point A to point B, and that happened in style. It matched with his personality, and he had the entire front seat littered with his CDs. He kept it clean other wise, with the exception of a soda in it here and there.

"Yo, Anubis! Ryo!" Someone called to the twins.

They turned around and found saw Kento running towards them, dragging Cye. "Hey, Kento," Anubis said when the approached.

Kento panted heavily. "Where you guys going?" He asked.

"Parking lot, our cars are here," Anubis said.

"Cool! What do you drive?" Cye asked.

"I have a sports car, and Ryo has a Mercedes," Anubis stated.

"That's cool!" Cye said. "I'd give anything for a Mustang..."

Kento laughed at his friend. "Wait until you graduate, that's what your parents said."

"Yeah, yeah..." Cye muttered.

Anubis chuckled. "If you want, we'll give you a rid home."

Ryo looked over at Anubis. "Do I get a say in this?" He questioned.

"No, you don't," Anubis stated.

"Of course I don't..." Ryo muttered. Turning, he headed over to the parking lot. Chuckling, Cye followed him.

Anubis shook his head. "So, how much homework do you have?"

"Too much..." Kento grumbled.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Dais asked, coming up behind Anubis.

"Yes!" Kento answered, glaring at Dais.

"I doubt that," Dais muttered.

Kento stuck his tongue out at him while Anubis laughed at their antics. "What's so funny?" They all turned to find Sekhmet standing there with Kale. Kale had asked the question.

"It's nothing," Anubis said. "So, are you still coming over to see Kadoca?"

"Of course," Dais answered.

"Who's Kadoca?" Rowen asked, walking up next to Kento, Sage next to him.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kento muttered.

Anubis shook his head. "C'mon," he said, walking towards the parking lot. "I wonder where the car is... I hope Ryo found his..."

"What do you drive?" Kale questioned.

"A sports car," Anubis said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Kale exclaimed.

"What does Ryo drive?" Sage questioned.

"He drives a—" Anubis was cut off with a car pulled up in front of the group, loud music blaring. The music cut off and the window rolled down.

"Alright, who am I driving?" Ryo asked, lifting the sunglasses from his eyes. Cye was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"–Mercedes," Anubis finished. "I'm taking Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet, you can have everyone else. Now where's my car?"

"You mean the one I hit?" Ryou retorted.

Anubis glared. "Ryo, I swear, if you hit my car, I'm going to hurt you."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I didn't hit your precious wet dream of a car."

Anubis growled. "You better be glad your grandma's favorite," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm scared," Ryou muttered. "You're car is about fifty feet down the lot from here."

"Thank you," Anubis muttered, walking down the lot, followed by his three passengers.

"Alright, get in," Ryo ordered. Smirking, Kento got in back seat, followed by Sage then Rowen.

"So, how was school?" Rowen asked.

"Boring..."

"Stupid..."

"Okay..."

"Tiring..."

Ryo pulled out of the parking lot, followed slowly by Anubis in his Mustang. Smirking, Ryo peeled off. Behind him, Anubis got the hint, and followed after him at top speed. "What are you doing?" Cye asked.

"Racing," Ryo replied.

"You're what?" Sage exclaimed.

"It's called racing," Ryo replied.

"Are you absolutely stupid?" Sage questioned.

"No, but unlike you, I enjoy a little fun," Ryo stated.

"This isn't fun, this is stupidity!" Sage responded.

Ryo growled with annoyance. "You are such a baby."

"Well excuse me for wanting to living to graduation," Sage muttered.

"You'll live to see it," Ryo muttered, coming to a sudden stop.

Sage jerked in the back seat. "Asshole..."

"I try my best," Ryo stated.

"Can you guys knock it off?" Cye questioned.

"Just stay out of it Cye..." Kento muttered.

Ryo sighed, pulling down the street to their houses. He pulled up into the driveway to his grandmother's house. Shutting off the car, Ryo got out, slamming the door shut. Shaking his head, Rowen got out, followed by Sage, who shut the door. Cye and Kento got out on the other side of the car.

Anubis pulled up behind Ryo, and got out after shutting his car off. Kale got out of the passengers seat, while Dais and Sekhmet got out of the back seat. The four of them noticed Ryo and Sage glaring daggers at each other.

"What happened?" Anubis asked Rowen.

"Well, you and Ryo were racing, Sage got kinda pissy about it, and now they're pissy with each other," Rowen explained.

"Joy..." Anubis muttered.

"I'm not pissy, I'd just prefer to not end up in the hospital," Sage muttered.

"Oh, live a little," Ryo muttered. He brought his fingers to his lips, and blew. A loud piercing whistle echoed through out the area. Shortly after, Whiteblaze came running around the corner of the house, followed shortly by a large gray wolf. Whiteblaze ran up to Ryo, while the wolf went to Anubis.

Anubis knelt down, petting the large wolfs head. "This is Kadoca," he stated.

"I'd love to know how you can get away with having these animals," Kale commented.

Anubis grinned. "Diplomatic immunity," he joked.

"Right, well, I'm heading inside," Ryo muttered, walking into the house.

"Yeah, we gotta be heading home," Dais said, walking off with Sekhmet.

"Bye!" Cye and Kento said at once, waving to everyone before walking off. Sage and Rowen went over to the Date's house without a word.

"See ya later," Kale said, walking towards his house. Sighing, Anubis walked into his grandmother's house with Kadoca.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
SnowSystem:** I actually had this chapter half finished and ready to post but I had my account frozen because of stupid reasons.  
**Queen Flare:** It actually works for me! When FFN doesn't freeze my account over stupid reasons!

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Ryo laid on his bed, reading another book. Whiteblaze lay at his feet, head resting on crossed paws. Anubis was on the floor, looking through one of Ryo's books about Poe for his English paper. His brother was the best person to go to on information about Poe, since he was Ryo's favorite American writer.

Sighing, Anubis shut the book he was currently looking in and turned to Ryo. The black haired youth turned to look at Anubis, scowl on his face. He didn't like being disturbed when he read. Anubis got off the floor and stretched, popping his back and neck. "C'mon, Ry, let's go play some chess," Anubis suggested. "I'm bored with just sitting here."

"Do your English," Ryo countered.

"I don't want to," Anubis stated. "C'mon. We haven't played a good chess game in a while."

Ryo sighed, marking his page before closing the book and placing it on his night stand. "Fine, go get the damn bored and I'll meet you down stairs in the dining room," he said, rolling off his bed.

Anubis nodded and left the room. Ryo left after him, the giant tiger in tow. He headed down the stairs, two steps at a time. He went to the dining room and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Anubis. Whiteblaze sat down next to the Goth, rubbing his head against Ryo's leg.

Minutes after Ryo arrived, Anubis walked into the room, carrying the chess board and chess pieces. Kadoca wad behind him, chewing on a bone as he walked. The red head put the board down and set it up. "Grandma says the Date's are coming over," Anubis informed.

"Oh, yay," Ryo muttered sarcastically.

Anubis chuckled. "Sage isn't that bad," he stated.

"He's a prude," Ryo stated. "I'm black."

Anubis nodded and moved one of his white pawns. "He is not. A little high-strung, maybe, but he's not a prude."

Ryo moved his own black pawn. "I say he's a prude."

"I think he likes you," Anubis commented.

Ryo snorted. "Yeah... he'll like me better when I have about half a dozen swords protruding from my chest."

"Well, I'm sure he'd like you more if you weren't such an ass," Anubis stated.

"I still proclaim that I didn't do anything until we were in the car and then he started it."

Anubis sighed. "Whatever..." he muttered, moving his rook.

Ryo moved his queen and took Anubis's king. "Checkmate."

"Bastard," Anubis said, glaring at him.

Ryo grinned. "You'll never beat me."

"I've beaten you before!"

"Yeah, when I was first learning."

"Oh, shove it," Anubis growled, standing. "You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Ryo replied. "Want me to set it up again?"

"Sure, go ahead," Anubis said, leaving the room. Ryo set up the board again, keeping the colors the same. He wasn't thrilled about having the Date's coming over. He didn't mind Kale that much, but Sage bothered him. It was more the blonde's attitude then anything else. Sure, Ryo thought he was cute, but he would never admit it.

Ryo looked up when someone entered the room. It was Sage, instead of Anubis, who he was expecting. He didn't say anything as the blonde sat on the other side of the table without a word to him, not that he cared. The less that was said between the two, the better things would be. Ryo waited for Anubis to return so they could play another game.

Anubis walked into the dining room, talking with Kale. The redhead sat down in his spot and Kale sat down next to him. Anubis moved his pawn. "Hey, Ry, Kale was talking about going up to some lake next weekend with everyone. You gonna come?" Anubis asked.

Ryo shrugged. "I'll think about it," he said, moving his own pawn. "You know I'm not really one for the water."

"I know, but it's not like it will kill you," Anubis stated.

Ryo glanced up at him. "The last time you said that, you dunked me under and wouldn't let me up."

"Hey, I've done that!" Kale stated, glancing over at Sage, who glared at him.

Anubis chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon Ryo, it'll do you some good to get Whiteblaze away from here."

Ryo sighed, looking down at the large tiger. "Alright, I'll go."

"Awesome. The more the merrier," Kale said. "Oh, but Kayura, Mia, and Mia's cousin, Ulie will be there."

"Who are they?" Anubis questioned.

"Old friends of ours who go to a different school," Sage said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Anubis said, moving his Knight.

"I wouldn't do that," Sage stated.

"Why not?" Anubis questioned.

Ryo moved his rook, capturing Anubis's King again. "Checkmate."

Anubis stared down at the bored then glared at Ryo. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too," Ryo retorted.

Kale chuckled. "Do you ever win?"

"Only when we spar," Anubis muttered.

"And even then it's once in a blue moon," Ryo stated.

Anubis glared, then smirked. "Alright, since you seem to think that you're so great at this game, then play me once more. If you win, I'll do whatever you say for a week, and if I win, you do what I say."

Ryo thought about Anubis' proposal for a few minutes, then nodded. "Set the board up. I'm going to grab something to munch on."

Anubis nodded, setting up the board as Ryo left. "Are you sure that was a smart thing to do?" Sage asked.

Anubis grinned. "Of course, because now I'll get serious about it. I won last time we had a bet like this... although, last time it was different."

"How so?" Kale asked.

"Last time loser had to get something pierced," Anubis stated.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sage stated.

"It is when you think about what else can be pierced," Anubis countered.

Kale and Sage thought about it for a moment before they realized what Anubis was talking about. "Ryo's had his dick pierced?" Kale asked in a whisper.

Anubis nodded. "He didn't keep it in though, not that I blame him."

Ryo walked back into the dining room, carrying a bag of chips and a soda. "You ready?"

"Ready to watch you lose, of course," Anubis said with a smile.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Someone's a little full of himself."

"After what happened last time, I'm allowed to be," Anubis stated.

Ryo glared at him. "I'm going to return that favor."

Anubis moved first. "I doubt that."

Sage shook his head. "Is this going to end in a blood bath?"

"Possibly," Ryo retorted, moving his pawn.

"Just make sure you don't bleed on the carpet," Anubis retorted.

Kale chuckled. "This is more entertaining then Jerry Springer."

"That show is stupid. They're all actors," Sage stated.

"And that's why it's funny," Kale stated.

Sage shook his head. "Whatever..."

Ryo opened the chips as he waited for Anubis' next move. The problem he had with playing against his brother when they had a bet was that the redhead always took forever to move. "Anubis...hurry up," he ordered.

Anubis waved his hand dismissively. "You can't rush these things," he stated before moving his rook.

Kale shook his head. "You're screwed."

Anubis turned to him. "How so?"

Ryo moved his Queen, taking the rook, leaving Anubis open for Ryo to take his King. "Check."

Anubis stared at the board, and quickly moved his King. "Not anymore."

Ryo smirked devilishly, moving his rook. "Checkmate," he said, knocking Anubis' king over.

"Damn!" Anubis cursed.

Kale laughed at him. "I told you that you were screwed."

Ryo smiled, getting up from the table. "I'll see you all later," he said. "Oh, and Anubis, have fun cleaning up the yard," he added, turning the corner.

"Bastard..." Anubis muttered, resting his head on his hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
WildfireFriendship:** I've actually determined my pairings! And there is a threesome in it. You're not finding out who it is though...because you know...its so not obvious...  
**marissa:** I'm glad you like it!

**WildfireFriendship:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Two cars drove along the road, surrounded by trees on both sides. In one car was Anubis, Kale, Ryo, and Sage. Dais, Sekhmet, Rowen, Cye, and Kento were in the other car. Both cars had music blaring from them, competing with each other to play the loudest, and scaring off any birds in the area. Each car pulled an animal trailer, Whiteblaze in one, Kadoca in the other.

They finally pulled up to an area where a large house stood, fifty wards from the house was a large lake. Both cars shut off simultaneously and everyone piled out. Ryo and Anubis went to the trailers to let out their pets. Whiteblaze and Kadoca jumped out after the doors went up and they took off for the woods, racing each other the whole way. Duffle bags were pulled from the trunks and everyone headed into the large house.

"Mia! Kayura!" Kale called as they entered the house.

"We're in the study!" Came his reply.

Kale dropped his bag onto the floor and walked off. Everyone else waited in the living room, waiting for Kale to return with Mia and Kayura. Kento stretched as he sat down in a chair. "It's great to be back here," he commented.

"Yes, it is. We need to come here more often," Cye stated, sitting next to his friend. "Once we toss our stuff in out rooms, we'll go swimming."

"Or we could go spar," Sekhmet suggested.

Dais rolled his eyes. "That could be taken two ways..." he muttered.

Rowen smacked Dais lightly. "Keep it to yourself."

"Well, you spar, we'll go swimming," Cye said.

"I'll go with ya," Anubis said.

"You'd rather swim then spar?" Ryo questioned.

"Yes, I would. Do you have a problem with this?" Anubis countered.

"Is it that big of a surprise to you?" Rowen inquired.

"Yup, he'd normally prefer to spar over anything," Ryo stated.

"I do not," Anubis muttered.

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

Kale walked out into the living room with Mia, Kayura, and Ulie. Mia walked over to Cye, giving him a big hug. Kayura went to Rowe, giving him a possessive hug. Ulie walked over to Ryo, staring at him with wide eyes. Ryo looked down at the boy, brown eyes looking at him skeptically.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ryo questioned.

"Did those hurt?" Ulie asked, referring to all of Ryo's piercings.

"Some of them did," Ryo answered.

"I want that many piercings," Ulie stated.

"And you'll get them...when you're older," Mia stated, turning to the small boy.

"Aw, I want them now!" Ulie whined.

"Too bad," Mia snapped. "Go play outside."

"Okay!" Ulie ran from the room. Everyone heard the door slam shut.

Mia sighed. "Littlecousins are such a pain."

"Yes they are," Kale and Anubis agreed.

Kayura chuckled, shaking her head. "So, why haven't you guys taken your stuff up stairs?" She asked.

"We wanted to know which room you took," Sage stated.

"We took our usual room," Mia stated, turning to Ryo and Anubis. "So, which brother is which?"

"I'm Anubis and that thing is Ryo," Anubis introduced.

"You're the only _thing_ in the room," Ryo countered.

Mia laughed. "Do you two always argue?"

"No, just most of the time," Anubis answered.

Dais shook his head, grabbing his bag. "Well, I'm going upstairs to change then I'm heading to the lake," he stated, walking up the stairs. Kale followed after him, walking up with Anubis, Ryo, and Sage. They had decided on room arrangements when they stopped for lunch.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReuim:** Why don't you just read everything that I'm currently working on? Since you do anyway. lol I love you!  
**evilchild2:** S'ok. I haven't heard from a lot of my reviewers since writers block attacks quite a lot for this story. Heheh...yes, there is now officially going to be a threesome. But as to who it's between, you'll find out later...

**

* * *

Chapter Eight **

Everyone was down by the lake, each doing their own thing. Cye was swimming laps across the lake. Kento was talking with Mia while eating a few sandwiches. Ryo and Anubis were sprawled out on their towels, with Anubis sunbathing and Ryo reading. Sage was sitting underneath a tree, listening to Mia scold Kento whenever he talked with his mouth full. Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet were sitting out on the docks. Kayura was in the water with Ulie.

"So, what do you know about Ryo?" Mia asked Kento.

"I know he gets on Sage's nerves," Kento stated, taking another bite of food.

"Everything gets on Sage's nerves," Mia countered.

"That's not true," Sage spoke. "Besides, why do you want to know about him?"

"He's cute," Mia said, looking over at Ryo.

"Yeah, your grandfather would so approve of that," Sage muttered.

"He doesn't have to know," Mia stated.

"Whoa! Kayura! Look!" Ulie shouted, pointing over towards the woods. Everyone looked over at the woods as Whiteblaze and Kadoca walked out of the tree.

Mia's eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"

"Mia, calm down!" Kent said. "Their Ryo and Anubis' pets."

Mia stared at Kento. "They have a tiger and wolf for pets!"

The two large animals went over to their owners. Whiteblaze laid next to Ryo, while Kadoca nudged Anubis' head playfully. The redhead looked up at the wolf ad shoved him away. "Kadoca, not now..." he muttered. "...go play with Whiteblaze." The wolf wouldn't give up though. Anubis growled softly. "Alright! Go get the ball and we'll play!" He snapped. Kadoca ran off, presumably to get the ball.

Ryo chuckled. "I told you t go with a cat."

Anubis glared. "Shut up..."

Ryo grinned. "You know, I just thought of something you can do before the weekend is over."

"What?"

Ryo looked over at his brother who was pushing himself off the ground. "You have to kiss Kale."

Anubis' eyes widened and he glared down at his brother. "I have to what!"

"You heard me..." Ryo stated, returning his attention to his book. "And since you lost the bet, you have no choice." Anubis glared at Ryo. Reaching down, he picked Ryo up off the ground and carried him over to the lake. "Anubis! Put me down!" Ryo ordered, thrashing around, attempting to get loose.

"Fine..." Anubis walked up behind Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet and threw his brother over their heads. Ryo landed in the water with a big splash.

Ryo came up to the surface, sputtering and spiting out the water. "You're an ass," he snapped.

Anubis glared. "And you're a queer."

"So are you!" Ryo replied. Anubis maintained the glare he had directed towards Ryo. The glare softened and he broke out into a grin. Ryo stared up at him. "Nani?" With everyone around, Anubis said something to Ryo in Japanese. Ryo's eyes widened. "Nani?" When Anubis kept the grin on his face, Ryo sighed. "Fine...but you still have to do what I said."

"Deal." Anubis said, walking off to play with Kadoca. Ryo got out of the water, dripping wet, and went over to his towel. Anubis walked over with Kadoca, and tossed the ball into the water. Kadoca dove into the water, splashing everyone there.

"What was that about?" Kale asked.

"Nothing important..." Anubis muttered, sitting down next to them.

"What did you say to Ryo?" Dais asked.

Anubis grinned. "Did Kale tell you about the bet I made with Ryo?" Dais nodded. "Well, he just told me something I had to do, so I told him that he had to do something."

"What did you tell him to do?" Sekhmet asked.

"I told him he had to kiss Sage," Anubis stated, grabbing the ball from Kadoca and throwing it back out into the water.

"Those two hate each other!" Kale stated.

"I know...and we both have to do our stuff before the weekend is over," Anubis said.

"What do you have to do?" Kale asked.

Anubis blushed. "You'll find out eventually..."

"His not making you run around naked, is he?" Dais asked.

"No...we were told never to do that again..." Anubis stated.

Dais looked over at Anubis. "Who's he making you kiss?"

Anubis looked over at him. Sighing, he stood and grabbed Dais' shoulder, pulling him off the dock and onto solid ground away from Kale and Sekhmet. "Okay, you can't tell anyone..."

"Alright, I won't."

"It's Kale."

Dais blinked, looking over at Kale and Sekhmet, then back at Anubis. "Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

"Why on earth would he make you kiss Kale?"

"Because I made the stupid mistake of telling him that I thought Kale was cute."

"Well...he is cute...in that big macho man sort of way."

"Yeah he is..." Anubis agreed. "...but, still..."

Dais shrugged. "Yours is easier then what you made Ryo do."

"I know." Anubis smiled. "He's going to kill me for it too."

"Just don't get any blood on the carpet..." Dais joked, walking back towards the docks with Anubis next to him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors****

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:** Well, you've read everything that I've updated! But, some of my 'On Hold' stuff will be in progress soon.  
**evilchild2:** lol I'm glad you liked it so much.

**RekiaReium:**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Anubis sat in the library, reading Treasure Island. He had retreated into the library when everyone else decided to watch a movie. He wasn't in the mood for a movie, which for him was strange. The redhead had been a little uneasy since they came back from the lake, mostly due to what Ryo told him to do. Some of it had to do with Kale though. Anubis wasn't sure how to go about kissing Kale and it bothered him that he had to do it.

After reading the same paragraph for the seventh time, Anubis closed the book. Setting it down, he ran his fingers through his hair and stared into the ceiling. He had done nothing but think of how to approach Kale. Even as he was reading, his mind would drift back to the other boy.

Anubis shut his eyes, picturing Kale's smiling face. He could see the small smile that was always present and the glint of light that was always in his deep blue orbs. He wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through Kale's hair, to feel how soft it was.

Anubis failed to notice that someone had entered the living room. "Hey, Anubis, you asleep?" Anubis recognized the voice as Kale's.

"No, I'm not," Anubis replied, opening his eyes and looking over at him. "What do you need?"

Kale shrugged indifferently. "Nothing, really... I'm just bored," he said, walking over and sitting next to the redhead.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"I've seen it enough that I know it from beginning to end, so they told me to leave," Kale explained with a grin.

"Try reading."

"I don't want to do that either," Kale said, lying on the couch with his feet on Anubis.

"Do I look like a foot stool?"

"Yup."

Rolling his eyes, Anubis shoved Kale's feet off him. "Wrong answer."

"Hey, I was comfortable like that!" Kale said; now half on and half off the couch.

"Deal with it." Anubis countered. Kale glared at the redhead before grinning. Anubis looked over at him with a confused look. "What?" Kale didn't answer, but instead, lunged at Anubis, pinning him to the couch. "Kale, what the hell is your problem!"

Kale grinned. "It's not nice to shove someone off the couch."

"It's not nice to pounce someone either!" Anubis exclaimed, trying to push Kale away from him.

Kale chuckled lightly. "The poor baby. No wonder Ryo always seems to kick your ass."

Anubis glared at Kale and kicked him to the floor. "Ryo does not always kick my ass, thank you very much!" He stated, jumping on Kale.

Rolling his eyes, Kale quickly rolled over, throwing one of his legs over Anubis', and pinned the redhead's hands above his head. "That was really lame."

Anubis glared at him again, his cheeks a faint pink. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very!"

"Well, get off me!"

"No, I just said I was comfortable."

"I'm not, though!" Anubis stated, squirming underneath Kale in an attempt to get away.

"I don't care if you're comfortable," Kale stated, laughing at Anubis. "Now, what did Ryo tell you to do?"

"Is that the reason you came in here and jumped me!"

"No, but I want to know! Dais keeps giving me these odds looks like he wants to tell me but won't! I must know!" Kale explained.

Anubis glared, squirming even more. "Kale! Get off me, now!"

"Tell me!" Kale ordered.

"No!"

"Yes!" Kale said, covering Anubis' body with his own. "I'm not getting up until you tell me."

Anubis didn't care. He continued squirming, creating friction for both of them. In his endless attempt to get away, he accidentally brushed against Kale. He stiffened when he heard the other boy moan softly in his ear. "K-Kale!" Anubis turned his head to look at Kale, eyes wide.

"Oh gods," Kale muttered, rolling off Anubis. "S-sorry 'bout that," he said, standing and walking off.

Shaking his head, Anubis got off the floor quickly and ran over to Kale. He grabbed the front of Kale's shirt and turned him around, pressing their lips together quickly. Kale's eye's widened in shock. The redhead pulled away, biting his bottom lip.

"That's what Ryo told me to do," Anubis stated. Kale blinked a few times, staring at Anubis. "Kale, say something, please!"

Kale stared at him a few seconds longer before a small smile broke out on his face. He leaned down and kissed Anubis, more slowly this time. He pulled the redhead against him, lips moving against each other. Anubis pulled away first, breathing heavily.

Kale smiled at him. "First kiss?"

"From a guy..." Anubis said, blushing.

"Aw, how cute," Kale teased.

"Bite me," Anubis muttered.

"Where and how hard?"

"Not funny..."

Kale smiled. "So, when do you think Ryo will kiss Sage?"

"I'm sure the loud shouting will be a dead give away."

"Probably," Kale agreed. "Well, I'm hungry, what something to eat?"

"No thanks," Anubis said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kale kissed Anubis again before leaving. Rolling his eyes, Anubis went back to the couch, picked up his book, and started reading again.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors****

**Thanks to the Reviewers  
Az-Strawberry:** I'm not sure how I want Ryo and Sage to kiss. So, I'm just going to wing it this chapter.  
**evilchild2:** lol I don't know if it'll end in bloodshed or not, but I have a mop and bucket in storage just in case.  
**RekiaReium:** Ryo doesn't love tackle.  
**Shinigumi** Hehe, this story is getting updated faster then some of my other ones. But I refused to let this one die, so I'm continuing it, even if everything else dies.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Ryo sat, staring at the TV with a bland look on his face. The movie was boring for him. There was hardly a really plot. No character development throughout the endless scenes. Sighing, he stood and headed towards the back of the house, refusing to sit through anymore of that movie.

Walking out the back door, Ryo spotted Whiteblaze under the large oak tree. Shaking his head, he walked over to the large cat and laid down by him, resting his head on the tiger's belly. Whiteblaze moved slightly, adjusting to the new pressure on his stomach.

Ryo reached up, scratching behind the cat's ears. He stared up at the sky, thinking about the move to his Grandmothers. He was completely against it, wanting to go to New York with his parents. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't allow it.

He looked up when someone else came out the door and found Sage walking towards him. He growled softly, putting his head back on Whiteblaze, hoping the blonde would ignore him. He heard the soft sounds of him walking over and sitting down by Whiteblaze's head, petting the cat who purred with contentment.

Ryo rolled his eyes at the cat. The large tiger normally didn't like people, so he couldn't understand for the life of him why Whiteblaze liked Sage so much. It was odd since normally the cat had the same attitude towards people that matched his. It figured that the cat would go against him like this.

He looked out the corner of his eye at Sage, who was still petting Whiteblaze. He wasn't that he hated the blonde, but there were times when he was aggravating. He didn't enjoy having people tell him how to live his life. He hadn't really given the blonde a chance, but the same could be said for him too.

"How long have you had Whiteblaze?" Sage's question interrupted his thoughts.

"Around ten years, I got him when he was still a cub," Ryo said. "He's been with me wherever I've gone."

"It's still hard to believe that you have a tiger," Sage commented.

"I never said you had to believe it," Ryo stated.

"It's hard not to believe you when you have him with you," Sage countered.

Ryo shrugged. "Then I don't understand why it's hard to believe."

Sage sighed. "Just forget it."

Ryo rolled his eyes, flipping over onto his stomach. "Why are you such a prude?" He questioned.

Sage glared at him. "I'm not a prude."

"Yes, you are. You don't have any fun."

"That doesn't mean I'm a prude," Sage stated.

"Then what does it mean?" Ryo questioned.

"It means you're a jackass for thinking I'm a prude without getting to know me," Sage answered.

"You don't like having fun and don't let other people have fun, that makes you a prude," Ryo stated.

"There's a difference between having fun and being stupid," Sage muttered.

"If your having fun, it doesn't matter if it's stupid or not," Ryo stated, standing from the ground.

"It does if it somehow can get the police involved!" Sage exclaimed.

"The police wouldn't have gotten involved," Ryo stated, brushing the dirt from his pant legs.

"What makes you so sure?" Sage questioned.

"They haven't been called yet," Ryo stated.

"The key word in that statement being 'yet," Sage stated.

Ryo glared at him. "You can be a real priss, you know that?"

"I am not a priss," Sage snapped. "You, however, are an imbecile," he said, getting off the ground and walking towards the house.

Growling, Ryo lunged at Sage, tackling him to the ground. He rolled Sage over, straddled his waist, and pinned his hands to his sides. "You're a hypocrite!" He growled.

Sage glared at Ryo, pushing the Japanese youth off him. "How am I a hypocrite?" He questioned.

"You judge me without getting to know me when you just gave me shit for doing the same thing!" Ryo stated, glaring at Sage.

Sage huffed, getting off the ground. "Doesn't that make you a hypocrite, too? Since you don't seem to like it when I do it to you, why do you do it to me!"

"Because I hate when people tell me how I should run my life, which is what you were doing in my car!" Ryo stated.

Sage sighed, sitting back on the ground. "I wasn't trying to run your life," he stated. "But it's not exactly safe to race in a car, especially one like yours."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "It's just a car. If I wreck it, I have the money to fix it."

Sage glared. "Things aren't always that easy, you know."

"I know, but if you take things easily, then you don't get stressed out over it," Ryo stated

Sage sighed quietly. "I guess your right," he muttered.

"Of course I am, that kind of philosophy has gotten me through life so far," Ryo stated.

Rolling his eyes, Sage got off the ground. "Well, I'm heading back inside," he said, walking towards the house.

Ryo was fully intending to let Sage go back into the house, but then remember what Anubis told him to do. Sighing, he got up off the ground and took a few steps towards Sage. "Hey, Sage, hold on..."

Sage stopped, turning to face him, blonde eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

Ryo sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind, it's not important."

"It must be if you were going to bring it up."

"I told you it's not important, so just forget it," Ryo snapped. He couldn't do what Anubis wanted him too. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"C'mon Ryo, just tell me what it was you wanted to tell me," Sage ordered.

Shaking his head, Ryo started walking past Sage. "It was just something Anubis wanted me to do..." he muttered.

Sage stared at him. "What did he want you to do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Ryo muttered.

"Sure I do, so tell me," Sage said.

Ryo sighed, turning back to Sage. "Do you really want to know what he told me to do?" The blonde nodded without hesitation. The Japanese boy stepped up to Sage and pressed their lips together. He pulled away, looking at the blonde. Without a word, Ryo turned and went into the house, leaving Sage standing in the middle of the backyard.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors**  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:** Aww, Ryo tackles with love! ...that is if he can find someone to love!   
**Az-strawberry:** You'll find out what they thought in the next two chapters. This chapter is about Sage's thoughts.   
**evilchild2:** I'd be shocked too....not that I would have minded...  
**Ena13S2001:** I'm glad you love it.  
**angel akira:** I'm glad you like it.  
**Shinigumi:** I'm finishing it just because I hate leaving things unfinished. It annoys me to leave something unfinished.  
  
**Notes:** Sorry this chapter is so short. It's more of a chapter to more the story along then anything else. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
  
Sage wondered up to the room he was sharing with Rowen. He was really confused about what happened out in the backyard. Did Ryo really mean the kiss? Or was it all part of the deal with Anubis? Shaking his head, the blonde teen did not see the blue haired archer in the room. He went over to the window and opened it, the cool night breeze slapping against his face.  
  
Staring out into the night, Sage attempted to fathom the thoughts that went through his head. He wondered why Ryo had run off if it was just a stupid dare. He would go ask the Japanese boy himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently in the shower. There was a thought Sage didn't need at the moment.  
  
He blinked, looking down as two arms wrapped around his waist. Peering over his shoulder, he found Rowen standing behind him. Sighing, Sage turned his attention back towards the night sky. Rowen rested his chin on Sage's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sage sighed slightly. "Just thinking..."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"It's more like who am I thinking about," Sage corrected, sighing again. "Outside....I ran into Ryo....and, before I came in, he kissed me," he admitted.  
  
Rowen released his hold on Sage, moving away and staring at him. "He kissed you? As in a full lip lock?"   
  
Sage nodded. "I don't get it. I thought he hated me, and, I know he said it was something Anubis wanted him to do, but there was something about the way he kissed me that tells me he doesn't hate me, and it confuses the hell out of me."  
  
"Well, it would confuse me too," Rowen stated. "...Does he kiss better then me?"  
  
Sage turned to stare at him. "What? No... Although, that's not a fair comparison. You both have two completely different ways to kiss."  
  
"Do you like the way he kisses better?" Rowen inquired, walking up to Sage.  
  
"You just asked me the same question but in a different way," Sage stated.   
  
"Humor me," Rowen deadpanned.   
  
Sage sighed. "I like them both the same and that's what confuses me," he answered honestly.   
  
"Well, he is cute..." Rowen said.  
  
"Yes, he is, in that psycho killer sort of way," Sage muttered.   
  
"So, who says you can't have both?" Rowen asked, shrugging. "I wouldn't mind having you and him at the same time."  
  
"I think Kale's perverted delusions are rubbing off on you," Sage commented.  
  
"Oh, like you wouldn't mind have me and him at the same time," Rowen said, wrapping his arms around Sage's waist again.   
  
Sage shook his head. "Okay, you are not allowed anywhere near Kale anymore."   
  
Rowen chuckled. "C'mon. You like him, I like him, we like each other, so why can't we have him?"  
  
"Because we don't know if he likes us," Sage stated.  
  
"So we'll find out tomorrow," Rowen retorted.  
  
"Who let you have sugar?" Sage asked suddenly.   
  
"Cye did!" Rowen said with a grin. "He said since you have to deal with me it would be okay!"  
  
"That explains it..." Sage muttered, pushing Rowen over to his bed. "You're going to sleep now. Tomorrow you'll be thinking properly again."  
  
"Sage, I'm being serious now," Rowen stated seriously. "Will you at least think about it?"  
  
Sage sighed. "Alright, I'll sleep on it."  
  
"Good!" Rowen kissed Sage quickly before going over to his bed. "I'm going to bed!" He said, practically bouncing over to his bed. Sage shook his head, going over to his own bed, his thoughts still on Ryo.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors**  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:**  Who did you think the threesome was going to be?!  And yes, there will be love-tackling...but it won't be Ryo doing the tackling...  
**zorra****:**  I'm glad you liked that chapter!  It was cute, I thought so too.  
**evilchild2:**  Yeah, this chapter will be longer.  Last chapter was just to keep the story going.  
**Az****-Strawberry:**  I know....Sage can never win... well, almost never....  
**Queen Flare:**  Yes, you did.  I wouldn't really say it's amazing, but it was at least cute!!   
**JillyBean3:**  Hehe, I love AU fics more then fics that follow the series.  In AU fics, the person's true imagination comes out.  
**Pyro Raven:** I know he would!! I'm working on drawing a picture of that... drools  
**angel night:**  I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Chapter Twelve**  
  
Ryo trekked into the kitchen and sat at the table, his bare back pressing against the cool wood, making him shiver.  Cye was making breakfast and Anubis handed his twin a mug of hot coffee.  It was common knowledge to his family that the dark-haired boy didn't function well without coffee.  Like Sage, Ryou had been really confused about what happened the night before.  
  
He glanced up as Sage entered the room with Rowen.  Both boys took a seat to his right, neither of them saying a word.  Ryo went back to staring down at the table, his eyes following the wood grain.  He took another sip from the mug.  Remembering the feel of Sage's lips on his, he started thinking that he wanted to feel them even more.  
  
"Earth to Ryo!!" Anubis shouted, slamming his hand down on the table.  
  
Snapping to attention, Ryo looked up at his brother with wild blue eyes.  "Nani? What is it?"  
  
Anubis sighed.  "I said: we're all going for a hike later, do you want to some?" he asked slowly.    
  
Ryo shook his head.  "I think I'm just going to bum around here for the day," he stated.  Anubis shrugged, muttering "your loss" as he walked off.    
  
"When did you decide to go for a hike?" Rowen asked.  
  
Cye shrugged.  "We started talking about it after you left.  We needed something to do and hiking sounded like a good idea," he answered.  
  
Sage shook his head.  "I'm not going," he stated.  
  
"Why?" Cye questioned.    
  
"I'm...just not in the mood to go hiking," Sage responded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going either," Rowen stated, suppressing a yawn with his hand.  "I'm going to do like Ryo and bum around for the day."  
  
"Just don't do it in your boxers again," Dais said, walking into the room, already dressed for a hike.   
  
Rowen glared at his short friend.  "I have never bummed around the house in my boxers," he snapped.   
  
Dais rolled his eyes.  "I'm sure...."  
  
"Listen, bug boy..." Rowen growled.   
  
"Bug boy?" Anubis questioned, glancing over at Dais.    
  
Dais rolled his eyes.  "It's a stupid nickname he gave me because I own a few tarantulas," he stated.  
  
"Oh....okay...." Anubis shrugged.   
  
" 'Nubis, you're such an airhead," Ryo muttered.  Anubis discretely gave him the finger.    
  
It did not take long before Ryo, Sage, and Rowen were the only ones left in the house.  The Japanese youth was curled up next to Whiteblaze, reading a book he found in the library.  Sage had laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.  Rowen was in the armchair doing a crossword puzzle from a book of them.  They sat there in silence, each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
Sighing, Ryo stood and headed for the door.  "Where are you going?" Sage questioned.    
  
Ryo glanced over at the blonde, "Outside," he stated, "it's not like there's anything to do in here." With that, he left the house, Whiteblaze in tow.    
  
Smirking, Rowen tossed the puzzle book onto the table.  "Aren't you going to talk to him?" he asked.  
  
"And say what?  That my boyfriend and I would like to fuck him senseless?" Sage retorted.   
  
"That could work!"  
  
"Rowen!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rowen got up and went over to Sage, straddling the blonde's waist.  "Why are you so scared to talk to him?" he asked, looking down at his boyfriend.  
  
Sage sighed slightly.  "It's not as easy at sounds, contrary to your popular belief," he stated.  
  
"That's because you're so damn modest," Rowen scoffed. "If you want, you can talk to him first, then I'll go out a few minutes afterwards so we can both talk to him."   
  
Sage through about Rowen's proposition for a moment then nodded.  "Alright, but if he leaves before you come out, then we drop it completely," he said.  
  
Rowen nodded.  "Alright, but I don't see why we  should drop it if we both like him and we know he's gay," he muttered.  Sage rolled his eyes, shoving the blue haired boy off him and standing.    
  
Outside, Ryo sat under the tree, staring off into space, Sage found.  He quietly walked over to him, sitting down next to the Japanese youth but with a little space between them.  When the other boy did not turn his way, the blonde assumed he had not heard him.  
  
"Hey, Ryo," Sage called, snapping Ryo out of his thoughts.  
  
"What, Sage?"  
  
"Can we talk? You know, about last night."  
  
Sighing, Ryo turned to face him. "Why would you want to talk about last night?  I told you it was something Anubis wanted to do and that it wasn't important," he stated.  "It was just something stupid, so forget it."  
  
"Don't you think I've been trying to forget it?" Sage countered.  "I've been thinking about the strangest things since it happened and somehow my thoughts trail back to you."  
  
Ryo snorted, turning away.  "Don't you think your boy toy will get a little pissy if he knew you were thinking about me."  
  
"My boy toy? Oh, you mean Rowen?" Sage questioned and Ryo nodded.  "One: he's not a boy toy.  Two: I told him what happened once I got to the room we're sharing. Three: how did you know that we were together?"  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  "I'm very observant and if anyone watches you two enough they can see that you're together," he stated.  "So, what did he have to say about it all?"  
  
Sage shrugged.  "He thought it was interesting..."  
  
"Interesting as in...?"  
  
"Interesting as in he thought....well...this is hard to say..." Sage admitted.  
  
Ryo glanced over at Sage, eyebrow raised.  "Let me guess, he thinks it would be interesting to have a threesome?"  
  
Sage's cheeks turned a light pink.  "Um...yeah, that's what he thought."  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"I didn't out right agree," Sage stated.  "I said I'd think about it."

Ryo stood, looking down at Sage.  "Well, allow me to help.  I don't do threesomes," he stated.  "Yes, I'll admit, the two of you are hot, but it wouldn't work."  
  
"How do you know it wouldn't work?" Sage questioned.  
  
"I just know that it wouldn't work," Ryo snapped.  "You and I would spend more time arguing about something then doing anything else."  
  
Sage nodded.  "I guess you're right..." he agreed.  
  
Ryo nodded.  "I'll talk to you later," he said, walking off into the house.  Sighing, Sage followed him in, but when Ryo went upstairs, he went to find Rowen.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warning:** Slash AU  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
**Note:** I know its short and I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:** o.O What the hell are you smoking?  
**Az****-Strawberry:** The quite ones are always the most observant.   
**Shadow Kat:** I'm glad you like them so much!  
**Queen Flare:** They'll have a threesome! I just have to get to it!  
**f.l****:** I know they're out of character, that's one of the many reasons why its an AU story, I'm glad you like it though.  
**zorra****:** Who wouldn't want Sage?**  
  
Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Anubis walked into his brother's room, finding him lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The redhead could not understand it, but since they got back from the lake, his twin had been more distant with everyone, himself included. Sighing, we walked in and sat on the bed, the mattress groaning with the new weight added. Ryo fixed Anubis with a glare; having been so rudely disturbed for what he thought was no reason.

"Ryo, what's wrong? You've been an ass since we got back," Anubis stated.

Rolling his eyes, Ryo attempted to kick Anubis from his bed. "There's nothing wrong."

"Bullshit, I know there is," Anubis said, grabbing both of his feet. "C'mon, Ry, you know you can talk to me."

Ryo sighed, staring back up at the ceiling. "You remember Talpa?"

Anubis nodded. "He's the guy your ex left you for, right?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for putting it that way...."

"Sorry," Anubis muttered. "But, I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well..." Ryo paused, thinking of how he should word his next statement. "Around a month before we split, we were up in his room and he asked if I'd be willing to do a threesome—"

"Ryo, if this conversation is going to result in my driving to Florida then just shut up now," Anubis interrupted.

Ryo shook his head. "It won't," he stated. "I told him no...then a month later, I caught him and Talpa together. I guess I knew something was up, why else would he want to do a threesome with him, right?"

"Yeah, okay, but why did you bring this up?" Anubis questioned.

Ryo sighed again. "Back at the lake, the next day after I kissed Sage (which I never would have done if you hadn't told me to), he told Rowen, and he had the idea of a threesome, and I guess Sage agreed."

Anubis shook his head, lying down next to his twin. "I see where you're going with this now. You think there's a reason Rowen suggested the threesome and that there's a reason Sage agreed, right?"

"Naturally," Ryo muttered. "Why else would anyone suggest a threesome and go along with it unless there was something wrong between them."

Anubis shook his head. "Or it could be that they both like you and each other, but you're so quick to judge that you don't see it yourself."

"Anubis, incase you forgot, Sage hates me," Ryo stated.

"No, he doesn't."

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"One: Kale told me he likes you, although I don't think Sage mentioned anything about the threesome. Two: Sage was the one who suggested they ask us to go to the lake with them," Anubis explained.

Ryo sighed. "Still, just because he likes me, doesn't mean I'll be with him and Rowen."

Anubis turned to face his brother. "That guy really fucked with your head, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he did in some ways..."

Sitting up, Anubis looked down at Ryo. "Okay, honest opinion? Get to know them. I think this could be really good for you. You haven't been with anyone since the whole thing with Talpa. You're more distant. Need I really continue?"

Ryo sighed again. "I'll think it over," he said.

Anubis shrugged. "At least you're trying," he stated. "Well, I'll see you later tonight."

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked, sitting up.

"To this little Chinese place over by the mall," Anubis said. "I have a date with Kale."

"Have fun."

"I will!" With that, Anubis disappeared from the doorway. Ryo shook his head, grabbing a book off his side table and turning on his stereo before reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash, AU, OOC  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
**Note:** I know its short and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, sorry it's taken so long to update. No, I didn't have writers block. A friend of mine from Washington came for a visit so I was with her most of the time. Reviews are much appreciated.  
  
**Thanks to the Reviewers  
RekiaReium:** Anubis and him always get along....well, almost always.  
**Shadow Kat:** This chapter was such a pain! I had so many ideas for their date.  
**Queen Flare:** They have a deep twin brotherly bond like that, no matter how much they argue, they'll always be able to talk to each other.  
**zorra** This chapter will be big on the emotions too, just because of Kale and Anubis date, and what happens when they get home.  
**evilchild666:** Why was your account deleted to begin with? It was probably something stupid.  
**raiven** I'm working on a picture of Ryo to post on deviant ART. The link to my account there is at the top of my bio. When I have it up there will be a notice about it at the beginning of a chapter.  
**Shinigumi** I'm glad you like it. I know what it feels like to move.  
**White-Witch-Sakura:** lol I'm sure everyone wants Ryo, Sage, and Rowen together. Hell, even I do, I'm just no sure how I'm going to get there.  
**Wildfire2:** I'd be happy to e-mail you about updates and I'm glad you like this story so much.  
**Az****-Strawberry:** Sorry its taken so long to update! Writers block.  
**Pretty in Scarlet:** I'm glad you liked it.  
**Legolas19:** I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **  
  
Anubis walked into the little restaurant with Kale right behind him. They put their name on the list and went to the sitting area, having been told it would be at least a ten minute wait. The whole time, Kale tried making light conversation, but the redhead's mind was elsewhere. Blinking, he looked at Kale who had placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Am I boring you?" Kale questioned.

Anubis shook his head, "No, I'm just thinking about something Ryo said."

"What did he say that has your attention?" Kale asked.

Anubis shook his head again, putting a smile on his face. "It's nothing important," he stated. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"All my life," Kale answered, "my mother has a lot of allergies, so she moved here while she was pregnant."

"How boring," Anubis commented, "I'd hate to live in one place my whole life."

"Where have you lived?"

"Japan, Florida, and now here," Anubis stated, "but I love to travel."

"Really? Where have you been?"

"Everywhere!" Anubis exclaimed. "Paris, Rome, Tokyo, Sydney, and so many more! This summer I'm going to Egypt."

Kale chuckled. "I've never seen you speak so passionately about something," he stated.

Anubis chuckled with a shrug. "I love to travel the world."

"Will you take me with you some day?" Kale asked. Anubis nodded as the waitress come over to seat them. They followed her over to the table and ordered their drinks before she left. Kale already knew what he wanted, but Anubis had never been there, so he had to read the menu.

"What would you recommend?" Anubis asked.

"Well, I'm having what I usually get," Kale said, "wanton soup, lemon chicken, and vegetable lo-mien."

"That sounds good," Anubis said. "Why don't we just get two orders of that?"

Kale nodded. "That's fine with me," he replied, putting the menu aside.

Their waitress came back with the drinks and took their order. Kale ordered for the both of them and handed her the menus. She left with a small bow, and Anubis continued their earlier discussion. "So, where have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty much just here. I've gone out of town to visit relatives, but that's about it," Kale stated. "So, I've been to a few places in the US, and all our relatives that live over seas come to us, not the other way around."

"That really sucks. What do you do for fun?"

"There's movies, go-carts, glow-in-that-dark mini-golf," Kale listed.

"Glow-in-the-dark mini-golf?" Anubis questioned.

Kale nodded. "It's loads of fun, actually. We can go after we eat, if you'd like."

"No, that's fine," Anubis said with a chuckle. "I haven't played mini-golf since I was twelve."

"Then you're long overdue for a game!" Kale stated.

"We'll go some other time, I promise," Anubis said.

Kale nodded. "Alright, besides, you'll have fun. You're never too old for mini-golf."

"And who told you this?" Anubis questioned.

"....Sekhmet."

"He lied."

Kale snapped his fingers with a pout. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have listened to him."

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Well, you did, so therefore, you're a loser."

Kale glared playfully at the redhead. "Don't make me shove lo-mien down your shirt once it gets here," he threatened childishly.

Anubis raised an eyebrow in question. "Like you would really waste lo-mien."

Kale shrugged. "Good point. I'll just wait until after I eat."

"Assuming there will be some left," Anubis teased.

Kale glared at him but remained silent. Minutes later, the waitress walked over with their food. Two plates and a glass was placed in front of each teen before she bowed and left their table to tend to another set of customers. They ate in silence for a few minutes, neither feeling the need to say anything. However, as they sat there, Anubis started thinking about what he and Ryo had talked about before he left.  
  
Eventually, curiosity got the best of him, and Anubis had to ask, "Kale, did Sage tell you anything that happened while we were at the lake?"

Blinking, Kale thought it over for a moment before shaking his head. "Only that Ryo kissed him... like you told him to," he said. Anubis nodded, taking another bite of lo-mien, deciding not to go any further into the subject. "Why do you ask?" Kale questioned.

Anubis shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that I asked Ryo and he gave me no answer," he lied.

Kale made an 'o' shape with his mouth and went back to eating his lemon chicken. Their table fell back into a comfortable silence. Anubis now knew that he couldn't bring up what Ryo had told him around Kale, or anyone else for that matter. That meant he would have to push them together himself. He didn't want to betray Ryo's trust, but if he needed to, Anubis would tell Kale and have him help.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Kale asked.

Anubis shrugged, taking a small sip of his soda. "I don't know. What is there to do?"

"Wanna head over to the mall?"

"I was there a few days ago with Ryo," Anubis explained.

"Want to see a movie?"

"Is there anything good out?"

Kale thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not really."

Anubis shrugged. "We don't have to do anything, you know."

"Of course we do! We're going to be tradition and unoriginal," Kale stated.

"Kale, if it includes you, it will always or original," Anubis countered.

Kale shrugged. "We could always play mini-golf," he suggested again.

Anubis sighed, resting his head on his hand. "Kale, we'll do that this weekend. I promise."

"Score! Alright, we'll go home when we've finished eating, then," Kale said.

Anubis shook his head, laughing softly. "Kale, you're a dork."

Kale stuck his tongue out at Anubis, laughing quietly. They continued eating until both of them had their fill. After paying and tipping the waitress, both of them left the small building and headed home. They whole way home they sat in silence, listening to the music. Kale drove his car into Anubis' parking lot, and said he would walk him to the door. Shaking his head, Anubis gave Kale a quick kiss and got out of the car, waving to him before entering the house. Smiling, Kale went back to his house, pleased with how the night turned out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash, AU, OOC  
**Disclaimer****** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
**Note:** I made up for my lateness with a LONG chapter! o.o  
  
**Thanks to the Following Reviewers: Legolas19, RekiaReium, zorra, Az-Strawberry and FennecFox, BloodMistress, Shadow Kat, Raiven** (Sure! I can email you when I update!),** and Pretty in Scarlet**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ryo sat outside in the pants from his gi as he polished his swords, shirt having been discarded during his long workout. He just finished with his normal workout, and was not in the mood to go sit in the house, so he decided that polishing his swords was productive and it kept him outside. Whiteblaze was by the door, laying on the cool cement in the shade.

Finishing another sword, Ryo grabbed his word bottle and took a long drink from it, a few drops rolling from the corners of his mouth. His shaggy black hair clung to his face, neck, and shoulders. He was the only other person home, aside from his grandmother, who was upstairs taking a nap in his room.

His brother and everyone had gone to the mall to see a movie, but he was not in the mood for it, so he stayed home. He spent most of the time in the backyard, going through his normal routine. Now, his legs ached, as did his arms. He did not take a break during the course of the two hours, and now he was regretting that action.

"Hey, Ryo!" Turning his head, Ryo found Anubis standing at the back door, leaning against the doorframe. "Have you been out here the whole time I've been gone?" he asked.

Nodding, Ryo stood and grabbed his shirt, walking inside with Whiteblaze and his brother. "How was the movie?"

Anubis shrugged. "Kinda boring, actually. We actually spent most of the time talking."

"Sounds fun," Ryo muttered. "Grandma's upstairs sleeping with Kadoca, just so you know."

"I kinda figured when he didn't greet me at the door," Anubis commented. "You should eat something, you look ready to drop."

Ryo nodded. "Why don't you throw some pizzas in, I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"Good idea, you smell," Anubis joked, dodging the punch aimed for his head. "Also, everyone will be coming over in a few minutes, so make it quick." Ryo nodded, walking up the stairs. Rolling his eyes, the red head teen walked into the kitchen and went over to the freezer. Pulling out five pizzas, he followed the directions and managed to fit all five of them into the oven without too much crowding.

He sat at the table, the sound of the shower running above him. It did not take long before he saw Sage and Kale walking towards the house through the little window. Sighing, he got up and lazily walked towards the door to open it. He could hear the water shut off as the screen door swung open, and he let Kale and Sage inside, then they went back into the kitchen.

"Why are you making pizza?" Kale asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Because my brother is a dumbass and practiced while we were gone, so now he looks like he's going to pass out unless he eats," Anubis explained.

Sage shook his head. "I though you were getting ready for Kento."

"Five pizzas aren't enough for him," Kale stated.

Anubis nodded, pulling the pizzas out of the oven. He set each on the stovetop to cool, and took his seat next to Kale. "Right now, I could really go for a nap or something."

"And what would this something be?" Kale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Anubis and Sage muttered at the same time.

"Hey, Anubis, have you seen my wallet?" Ryo asked, walking into the kitchen as he pulled his shirt on.

"Um, it should be in your room, why?" Anubis inquired.

"Because it has all my studs in it, and it's not in my room," Ryo stated. He was now dressed in black shorts that went down to his knees, and a black wife beater.

"Did you check your car?" Anubis muttered.

Ryo shook his head. "It's not in my car," he stated, cutting one of the pizzas and putting some on a place before sitting at the table. "I actually think it's in my locker at school."

"Way to go, genius," Anubis muttered. Ryo rolled his eyes and kicked him from under the table. "Don't kick me!"

Sage chuckled, shaking his head. "Why haven't you retaliated yet?"

"I don't know, but if he kicks me again, I will," Anubis said, glaring at his twin.

Ryo grinned. "I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"Wanna prove that?" Anubis questioned.

"Depends, do you want to get showed up by your younger brother?" Ryo countered.

Kale rolled his eyes. "If you're going to do this, at least wait until everyone else gets here."

Anubis nodded. "Then I can publicly show you up."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Or you can try."

"Hey, now, save it for when I can sell tickets," Kale stated.

"No, the tickets you should sell are to see Mia try and get a date with Ryo," Sage comment.

Blinking a few times, Ryo slowly turned towards Sage. "What!?"

Sage started laughing at the mortified look on Ryo's face. "She called a few days ago and somehow she started talking about you," he stated. "She thinks you're hot."

Ryo groaned, burying his head into his arm. "Do I need to have 'I'm Gay' tattooed across my fuckin' forehead!?" he mumbled.

Sage patted his shoulder. "That won't stop her."

"Goddamn!" Ryo swore in English, followed by a few Japanese swear words.

"Ryo! Want to say that loud enough so grandma can hear!?" Anubis said.

Shaking his head, Kale laughed softly. "Have you always had this problem?"

"Actually, he has," Anubis said. "Like freshmen year, this girl followed him _everywhere_."

"Wow, were you to go straight, you could have your pick of any chick," Sage said.

"Ryo stuck his tongue out in disgust. "No, thank you. There are some things you can do with a guy that women can't do."

"What makes you say this?" Sage asked.

"Because guys are more adventurous and are willing to try anything at least once," Ryo state, staring at his pizza. "Great, I've lost my appetite," he added, pushing the food away.

Anubis laughed. "Ryo, you're such a dork."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass, queer bait."

Anubis was about to retort when someone knocked at the door. "It's open!" he called, glaring at Ryo, who was trying to hide his amusement. "I hate you."

Ryo grinned, getting up from the table and going to the fridge, grabbing around water bottle. Everyone filed into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, Kento's cheers of 'Pizza!' echoing through the kitchen. Ryo sat back in his seat between Sage and Cye. Anubis told Kento that if he wanted pizza to help himself, so that is what Kento did.

"Kale, tomorrow we thought we'd go back to the mall and play DDR, wanna come?" Sekhmet asked.

"Are you kidding!? I'm in!" Kale exclaimed.

"Awesome, what about you two?" Rowen asked, glancing from Ryo to Anubis.

Anubis quickly glared at Ryo. "I'm in."

Ryo rolled his eyes, opening the water bottle. "Sure, I'll go."

"Score! This'll be so much fun!" Kento stated.

"Whose pizza is in the middle of the table?" Dais asked.

"It was Ryo's," Anubis said.

"But talking about Mia ruined his appetite," Sage added, earning another groan from Ryo, who laid his head against the table.

"You told him?" Cye asked and Sage nodded.

"She's the reason most gay men are gay," Kento commented.

"She's the reason I'll have nightmares of straight sex," Ryo muttered.

"Sex with a girl isn't that bad," Anubis stated.

"Shut up, you lesbian whore," Ryo said, earning a glare from Anubis.

"Don't we have a sparring match to get to?" Anubis asked.

Ryo raised an eyebrow in question. "You want to get your ass kicked that bad?"

"Excuse me, I'll be the one kicking ass," Anubis stated.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I'll go get changed," he said, standing from the table and leaving the kitchen.

Anubis grinned. "Be right back!" he said, darting from the kitchen after Ryo.

Rowen sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end in a bloody mess?"

"Because it most likely will," Sekhmet stated.

"Sage, run home and get the first aid kit," Kale ordered.

"You go get it," Sage countered.

"Excuse me, who's the older brother?" Kale asked.

"You are, and as the older brother, you're the one responsible for younger people's safety," Sage declared.

Kale glared at Sage. "Damn you," he growled.

"We're heading outside now!" Anubis called from the bottom of the stairs. Standing, everyone headed outside, Anubis in front of them, Ryo already out there.

The smaller Japanese ten was crouched down, dressed in his gi pants again. He did not see the point in stretching; since he was only a little while ago, he was out there practicing. Anubis came out with everyone and began stretching. He was in his full gi outfit, pants and jacket.

"You two are seriously going to do this now?" Cye asked.

Ryo nodded. "It won't take long...thirty minutes at the most."

Rowen turned, staring at Ryo. "Thirty minutes!?"

Ryo nodded again, standing. "We've gone as long as an hour and a half before," he said, walking over to the weapons rack. "Anubis, what do you want?"

"Give a spear," Anubis said, going into a back bend, popping his band in a few places.

"I'm sure Kale could help you with that," Ryo muttered, earning a glare from Anubis, whose cheeks had turned an interesting shade of pink.

Kale rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. "Do you want to leave the sexual innuendos out of something this serious?"

Ryo grinned, turning and throwing the spear into the ground and Anubis' feet. He grabbed a pair of katanas for his own use. Anubis got off the ground, then pulled his spear from the ground and walked over to Ryo. Facing each other, they bowed in a show of respect.

"Are you sure about this?" Kale asked them.

Anubis nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Sighing, Kale nodded. Ryo cracked his neck one last time, staring at Anubis. "You can start it," he stated.

Anubis nodded again, taking his position, as did Ryo. "Ready. Set. Begin." He said, bringing his spear down towards Ryo, which the dark-haired teen easily blocked. He countered with a roundhouse kick to Anubis' gut, knocking the wind from the red head.

"Ouch, even I felt that one," Kento commented from the side of the house, subconsciously rubbing his gut.

"I think Ryo's legs are spring loaded," Rowen muttered, watching the lithe teen jump away from another attack by Anubis.

"I think they're both idiots," Sekhmet stated, and Dais rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long into the fight that Ryo started to feel the effects of not eating. His vision slowly started to blur, but he wasn't about to give up. He barely blocked the blow to his head, but missed the roundhouse to his gut. He did not notice the spear come for his legs, and next found himself on his back.

Glaring at Anubis, Ryo rolled away as he brought the spear down again, and got back up on his feet. His vision was worse, and he had to squint to focus in on his brother. He blocked another attack with the spear, and sent a punch into Anubis' jaw. The red head stumbled back, shaking his head.

Growling, Anubis used the spear to knock away both of Ryo's swords. Then, he sent the end into Ryo's jaw, knocking him backwards with enough force so he hit the house. The dark haired teen landed against the ground, and Anubis stood there, waiting for him to get up. Everyone watched and waited, but Ryo didn't move.

Anubis bit his lip, starting to get a little worried. "Ryo...?" he called, taking a few steps towards his brother. "C'mon, Ryo, get up, this isn't funny."

"Anubis...I don't think he's joking..." Rowen stated.

"Ah, kuso!" Anubis swore, dropping the spear and running to his brother. "Ryo, c'mon, get up!" he said, turning his brother over.

"Shit, Sage, go get dad, now!" Kale ordered, but Sage had already gone to do that.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash, AU, OOC  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
  
**Thanks to the Following Reviewers: Legolas19** (You still love me, so I know you're not really upset about me ending the chapter that way!), **Az-Strawberry and FennecFox, RekiaReium, evilchild666, Queen Flare, xxkurenaixshixx, Shadow Kat, zorra, ArchAngel**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ryo rolled over in bed, slowly opening his eyes. His vision was still blurred, but he could tell he was safely tucked away in his room. Sighing, he tossed back the blanket and sat up to quickly. Vertigo took over, and the room began to spin. Groaning, Ryo laid back down, covering his head with his pillow.

When he felt like he was not going to vomit all over the floor, Ryo moved the pillow and slowly sat up. Moving slowly, he got out of bed and made his way towards the door. Walking out into the hall, he could hear his grandmother yelling at Anubis, and his twin was not saying anything.

He could barely make out the voice of Mrs. Date, scolding Sage and Kale for even allowing them to do with without supervision. Groaning softly, Ryo made his way down the stairs, leaning against the wall for support. He stepped off the last step to find Whiteblaze already standing there.

Smiling, Ryo reached down and pet the large cat, and walked into the living room. "Grandma, stop yelling at him," he muttered as he walked past her to sit on the couch next to a shocked looking Anubis.

"Ryo! What are you doing out of bed!?" Ms. Sanada cried. "Are you feeling alright? And don't try to save him; it's his fault he's in trouble! I've told him repeatedly not to smack you in the head with his spears!"

Blinking, Ryo looked over at Anubis. "You hit me with the spear?"

Anubis nodded. "That's when you went crashing into the house."

Shaking his head, Ryo turned back to his grandmother. "It's not his fault. Hell, I had passed out before he hit me. I don't even remember seeing your spear fly towards my head," he said, and it was the truth.

His grandmother glared at him. "Why did you pass out on your feet?"

Ryo sighed. "When Anubis and everyone went to the movies, I stayed here. The whole time I was outside practicing, and came inside to eat, but I never did, so when we went to spar, I just didn't have the energy for it."

"Ryo! You know how dangerous that is!" Ms. Sanada stated. "You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"I know, I know, and it won't happen again," Ryo muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"That still doesn't explain why neither one of you came to get me to supervise," Ms. Date stated, leering at Sage and Kale.

Ryo groaned inwardly, knowing it was his fault they were now being yelled at as well. "That was my fault too," he lied. "Sage, being his normal self, wanted to get someone, but I told him not to. I didn't think I'd pass out from a lack of food in the middle of a fight."

Ms. Sanada and Ms. Date looked the four boys over then sighed. "I'm just glad that you're okay," Ryo's grandmother said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Now, I'm heading to work, and I expect you to eat something."

"I will," Ryo promised, followed by a low rumble from his stomach. His grandmother nodded and left, followed shortly by Ms. Date.

Once Anubis heard the door close, his arms encircled Ryo in a bear hug. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip.

Ryo winced, trying to pull away. "Anubis! Too tight! Let go! Pain!"

Anubis pulled away, smiling slightly. "Sorry, but I thought I had killed you or something."

Ryo rolled his eyes and got off the couch. "Yeah, like you could kill me," he muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Anubis rolled his eyes, getting up form the couch. "C'mon, Kale, let's go tell everyone my brain dead brother is fine." Laughing, Kale got up and followed Anubis from the house. Sighing, Sage got up and followed Ryo into the kitchen.

The Japanese teen was sitting at the table, eating some pizza and drinking bottled water. His eyes seemed a little distant, but the color was slowly returning to them. Sighing, Sage went and sat down next to Ryo, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you lie to my mother?"

Blinking, Ryo turned to face Sage. "Why should you get in trouble because I was being stupid?"

"I shouldn't, that doesn't mean you had to lie," Sage stated.

Ryo rolled his eyes, standing up and taking his now empty plate to the sink. "Sage, just shut up and be grateful that I just got you out of trouble."

Sage sighed, looking down at the table. "Everyone was worried about you, you know."

Ryo sighed as well, leaning against the counter. "Don't guilt trip me," he muttered. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you," Sage stated, getting up from the table. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Ryo turned, eyeing Sage skeptically. "Um...sure... go ahead."

"What's the real reason you don't want to be with Rowen or Me?" Sage asked.

Ryo turned all the way around, glaring at the blonde. "That is none of your business."

"Answer me," Sage said, taking a step towards Ryo. "There has to be a reason you think it won't work out."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I just know that it won't, so drop it," he growled, going on the defensive.

"No, I want a straight answer," Sage stated, walking right up to Ryo.

"You want a straight answer out of a bent guy? That's smart..." Ryo countered.

Sage glared at Ryo. "You know what I mean, so why can't you just answer the question?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Ryo snapped viciously. "So back the fuck off."

Sighing, Sage's glare softened and he stepped away. "I don't understand why you have to be so defensive. Is it really that hard to believe that two guys happen to like you?"

Ryo snorted. "You and I spend more time fighting then we do anything else, so yes, I do find it hard to believe."

Sage rolled his eyes, turning and walking towards the door. "I wanted to be you're friend, but you had to start off by being an ass, so don't try and say it's my fault as well," he said. "I was really scared when you didn't get up, and before the words ever left Kale's mouth, I was already running towards my house to get my father so he could help. But if you're still going to be an ass about it all, fine, I'll drop it. You'll never hear me talk about it again," he stated, then left the kitchen. The soft clicking of the front door told Ryo he had left the house completely.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash, AU, OOC  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
  
**Thanks to the Following Reviewers: RekiaReium, zorra, evilchild666, QueenFlare, Shadow Kat, Legolas19, ArchAngel**

* * *

****

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ryo stood behind everyone, watching as Dais and Sekhmet played a game of Dance Dance Revolution (DDR). They were playing against each other in a verses game, and currently, Dais was winning. Normally, Ryo would not wait to play, but he was still feeling week from the prior day's activities.

He doubted he could concentrate anyway. His mind was preoccupied with the conversation he had with Sage. Ryo sighed to himself, thinking that he should give Sage and Rowen a chance, or at least talk thing out with the blonde.

Ryo never thought he would find someone who would make him think twice about his actions. However, since moving and meeting Sage, things have changed. Now the blonde was usually on his mind. Most of the time he cursed himself for becoming attached the way he has.

Glancing to his left, Ryo saw Sage standing next to Rowen. Sighing, he turned and walked towards his brother, and told him he was heading towards the food court. He left the arcade with one last glance in Sage's direction.

In the food court, Ryo went and got a plate of lo-mien and some tea. He took one of the round tables that sat four people. He slowly ate his food, watching some of the people who walked through the mall.

Ryo glanced up briefly when Sage walked over and sat across from him without a word. "Where is everyone?" Ryo asked.

"They're in line for food," Sage stated.

Ryo nodded and they fell back into silence. After a few minutes, Ryo put his chopsticks down and looked up at Sage. "When we get home, can we talk?"

Sage looked up at Ryo, eyebrow raised. "You want to talk now?" he asked and Ryo nodded. "After all the times I've asked you to talk with me and you wouldn't, why should I talk to you?"

"I'm not saying you have to, I asked if we could," Ryo stated, "but if you don't want to, then fine, we don't have to talk."

Sage sighed lightly and nodded. "Fine, we'll talk when we get home."

Ryo nodded and began eating again. Slowly, everyone started making their way over. Rowen sat between Ryo and Sage, Cye between Ryo and Sage, and Kento pulled up a chair to sit between Cye and Sage. Next to them, Kale, Anubis, Sekhmet, and Dais took another round table and moved to closer to the other one.

"Hey, Ry, when you're done eating, wanna play a game of doubles DDR before we go?" Anubis asked, sipping his Sprite.

Ryo shrugged. "If we do Hysteria once, sure."

Anubis rolled his eyes. "You have some weird fascination with that song, don't you?"

Ryo nodded. "It's fun to play; even you have to admit it."

"Yeah, okay, we'll play it, but we'll play on standard. I don't have the energy to keep up with it on heavy."

"Deal," Ryo agreed, finishing his lo-mien.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Cye asked him.

Ryo nodded. "I'll be fine. I've eaten a lot in the past twenty-four hours. I feel like a damn glutton."

Dais shook his head. "Anubis was telling us about that. Your Grandmother is nice and all, but she can be really scary sometimes."

Kale nodded. "I remember when we were twelve and were playing in the field. When we weren't home in time, she came out looking for us and had to climb over all the hills and everything just to get to the field."

Sekhmet shook his head. "I never want to hear her yell again."

Anubis laughed softly. "That's how she is, and you're not even related to her, can you imagine how she is with us?"

Rowen chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not you guys. It's hard enough getting hurt and having her deal with us now."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I think the worse was when Anubis was six, and I dared him to jump off a pier into the water below. Well, neither of us checked to see how low the water was at the time..."

"I remember that," Anubis cut in, "dislocated hip, broken ankle, fractured arm. I never thought I'd heard grandma swear in English and Japanese, but she did that day," he laughed. "I still like her reaction to your lip piercing."

"Oh Gods, I'd never heard her yell at mom before then," Ryo stated.

"What did your mom do?" Kento asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Ryo stated. "Mom didn't care what grandma thought, besides, she doesn't mind any more."

"We got away with so much shit when we were younger," Anubis commented.

"Yeah...name one other set of parents who wouldn't care that their kid nearly set the school on fire," Ryo said.

"There are none," Anubis stated, standing and taking his tray to the trash. "C'mon, Ry, we'll get our game of DDR done while everyone finishes eating." Ryo nodded, stood, threw his trash away, and then walked off with Anubis.

Kento watched them leave and chuckled softly. "You know, you'd never guess that they're rich from the way they act."

"That's because they don't act like snobby rich kids," Sekhmet stated.

"What's even better is how they turned out considering their parents don't care about what they do," Rowen stated. "My parents would kill me if I ever came home with a piercing they didn't give me permission to get."

Sage sighed, standing up from the table. "C'mon guys, I want to go watch this," he muttered, walking towards the arcade.

Rowen got up and followed Sage, allowing Kento to finish what was on his plate. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sage sighed, shaking his head. "Ryo wants to talk once we get home... and I'm not sure if I really want to talk to him right now."

"What did you tell Ryo?" Rowen inquired.

"I said he could come over so we could talk," Sage answered.

"Then you must have something to say to him," Rowen stated, ignoring the look Sage was giving him. "You do! If you didn't want to talk to him, you wouldn't have told him it was okay to come over!"

Sage sighed again. "Yeah, I know," he muttered.

Rowen smiled knowingly, "You fell for him, didn't you?"

"Rowen, shut up," the blonde muttered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rowen smiled softly. "Admit it," he ordered, poking Sage's side.

"Don't poke me," Sage grumbled.

"Would you prefer I kiss you?" Rowen questioned.

Sage blushed slightly. "Not here in the middle of the mall."

Rowen grinned, leaning in close to Sage's ear. "So...I guess a blowjob is out of the question," he whispered. Sage turned bright red, his head snapping in the other teens directions. Rowen grinned, stealing a quick kiss from Sage. "I win!"

Glaring, Sage shoved Rowen away. "You really need to stay away from Kale," he muttered, the color slowly draining from his cheeks.

"Hey, you two want to not do that in public," Sekhmet commented.

Sage glared at Sekhmet, wishing he had something to throw at the other boy, "Shut up, Sekhmet, before I remove something."

"You've been awfully moody today, what's wrong?" Kale asked.

Sage sighed. "it's nothing," he muttered.

Dais rolled his eyes. "Don't take your sexual frustrations out on us because you can't get Ryo into bed," he told the blonde.

"What!?" Kale exclaimed. "Sage, when did you turn into a whore!?"

"I'm not a whore!" Sage snapped.

Kento laughed. "Mia's going to be pissed when she finds out you're moving in on her man," he joked.

Sage rolled his eyes. "She couldn't get him. You saw how he reacted when he found out she liked him."

Cye smiled slightly. "Sure, try to play it off as nothing..."

Sane turned back to the brunette, glaring. "So, what have you and Kento been doing in your room?"

Cye blushed a deep pink. "Wow, I've never seen out human fish turn that color," Sekhmet teased.

Growling, Cye back handed Sekhmet in the gut. "Thanks a lot, Sage," he muttered.

"You're quiet welcome," Sage declared, walking into the arcade with Rowen.

In the arcade, Ryo and Anubis were at the DDR machine. They had just finished the first song, End of the Century, and were looking over thier results. They decided to play a verses game instead, and so far, Ryo was winning. Anubis would have done better, but he got ahead of the beat of the music.

Everyone walked over as Ryo choose Hysteria, and put it on the hard level. Anubis followed Ryo's lead, choosing the hard leve as well. The two of them started the next round, legs flying to hit the arrows at the right time.

Sage and Kale stood there, watching as the other set of twins dueled each other to see who was better at the dance. They both passed the one hundred combo mark. Both kept going, wanting to beat the other, but each had their problems. Playing Hysteria on hard was not the easiest thing in the world to do.

The second song came to an end, and both brothers were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Ryo did not do as well as he normally does, and now, Anubis was winning. Grinning, Anubis picked the last song, Ninzaburo. Ryo rolled his eyes, but was more then happy to play the song. In truth, he rather enjoyed the tribal style song.

After a few more minutes, the song ended, and their scores were shown. They had tied for their overall grades, but one the three grades were averaged, Ryo had won. The red-haired teen didn't care much, since he had gotten over playing DDR competitively. They stepped off the machine, and the people who were waiting got on, and began their game.

"C'mon, we need to be heading back," Cye stated.

"Yeah, I have homework to finish," Kento added.

"You still haven't done your homework!?" Rowen scolded.

Kento shook his head. "I've been too lazy, and we've done too much stuff this weekend for me to actually work on it!"

"That's not an excuse!" Rowen stated.

Cye rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, that way he can do it!" he stated.

Kale nodded. "If you want to leave, then just start walking away," he commented, walking off with Anubis, Sekhmet, and Dais. Ryo and Sage followed out after them, neither wanting to hear the other three rant at each other. With one last glare to each other, Rowen, Cye, and Kento walked out, following Ryo and Sage to Ryo's car.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Title:** New Kids on the Block  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash, AU, OOC  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Ronin Warriors  
**Thanks to the Following Reviewers: Queen Flare, Legolas19, Shadow Kat, RekiaReium, zorra**

**Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

Ryo walked into Sage's room after the blonde. Shutting the door, the Japanese teen leaned against it. Looking around, he took in the appearance of the room. Sage's bed pressed against the wall, covered with a green comforter. Two bookcases sat on either side of the closet, completely filled with books. A computer desk sat against the wall opposite of the bed, the black computer sitting tall against the textbooks. The dresser was inside the closet, some clothes already hanging there.

Sage moved to his computer desk and sat in the black leather chair, turning it to face the Japanese teen. He watched as the dark haired boy leaned against the door, eyes wondering around the room, but never looking directly as Sage. Clearing his throat, the blonde mentioned towards his bed. "You can sit down," he stated.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Ryo nodded, moving mechanically towards the bed and sitting down. "Sow, what did you have to tell me?"

Ryo eyed Sage for a moment then sighed. "You don't need to sound like a teacher or something," he commented, looking down at his feet. "You wanted to know about why I won't be with you and Rowen, and I wasn't going to tell you or him this, but I guess you deserve to know."

Sage leaned forward in his chair, arms resting on his knees. "Why are you going to tell me this now?" he asked.

Ryo shrugged, looking up at the blonde. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I understand that you wanted to be my friend, but I've never been very trusting of anyone, and past experiences haven't given me a reason to trust people," he explained.

"Not everyone should be distrusted, you know," Sage stated.

Ryo sighed. "I know, but I take a while before I trust someone," he said, "and they don't have to do anything distrusting, I just don't trust them at first."

"Do you trust me?" Sage questioned.

Ryo shrugged. "I must, or else I wouldn't be sitting here to you," he answered.

Sage nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Okay, so what is it that you want to tell me?" Taking a deep breath, Ryo slowly started to tell about his last relationship and how it had fallen apart. He told the blonde how after him; he was not willing to try again until he felt ready. "So, what you're saying is that you're scared?" the blonde asked.

"Ryo shrugged again. "I'm not scared about getting involved with someone again, but I don't want to be the reason you and Rowen break up later," he explained.

Sage shook his head, getting up from his chair and walking over to sit next to Ryo on the bed. "It wouldn't happen that way," he stated, "we both talked about it, and both of us want you involved."

Ryo sighed, looking down at the floor. "You know what you want, but I have no idea what I want," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Sage nodded. "I'm not saying you have to rush into things," he said, "if you need time to think, that's fine with me."

Ryo shook his head. "It's not that I don't know what I want, kinda, it's that so many things can go wrong," he explained. "I mean, it's a lot harder taking care of two instead of one."

Sage shrugged. "If you're ready to take on two lovers at once, then I think you should."

Ryo smiled slightly. "You know, you aren't as conservative as you act," he commented.

Sage shrugged. "It's amazing what you find out about someone when you take the time to know them."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get your point," he muttered, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"So that's it?" Sage questioned. "You tell me that, admit I was right, say you might like to join Rowen and I, then leave?"

Ryo chuckled, turning around and leaning against the door. "Yeah, that sounds about right," he stated.

Sage rolled his eyes, standing and walking over to Ryo. "You don't have to leave."

Ryo shrugged. "It's not like we have anything else to talk about," he stated.

"Well, I could always call Rowen so the three of us can talk," Sage suggested.

"Why should I have to be here for that?" Ryo muttered. "You're perfectly capable of telling him."

Sage rolled his eyes. "It would be best if you told him."

Ryo sighed. "Can't you tell him, by say it like I do?"

Sage shook his head. "No, because my Japanese isn't as good as yours, and you happen to use a lot of Japanese terms."

Ryo sighed again. "What I I'm not ready to tell him?"

"You told me, why not him?" Sage countered.

"I was barely ready to tell you," Ryo stated. "It'll be a little longer before I'm ready to tell him."

Sage shrugged. "You don't have to tell him, but we can still talk about stuff."

Ryo sighed. "Alright, go call the blue-haired bookworm," he muttered.

Sage rolled his eyes. "It won't kill you," he said, walking over to his computer desk and picking up his cell phone. Ryo sighed, walking back over to the bed and plopping down, back resting against the comforter, legs hanging off the edge. He shut his eyes and listened to Sage talk to Rowen on the phone.

Ryo heard the soft click of Sage putting his phone down. He heard the soft padding of Sage's feet on the floor as he walked towards the bed. The bed shifted under his added weight, bedsprings groaning for him to get off. Ryo opened his eyes, staring up at Sage.

"He'll be over in ten minutes," Sage informed him. Ryo nodded. "Are you going to go back to the silent treatment?" the blonde asked.

Ryo shook his head. "No, I'm not, I'm just thinking about stuff."

Sage raised an elegant eyebrow in question. "Really? What are you thinking about?"

Ryo shrugged against the bed. "Just...stuff."

"Like...?" Sage inquired, wanting specifics.

Ryo sighed. "Like how none of this would have happened if Anubis hadn't told me to kiss you...." he muttered.

Sage bit his lip. "Do you regret it?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, I don't, but life would have been a lot easier the past few weeks."

"It's not like they've been that horrible," Sage said, "besides, you enjoyed yourself."

Ryo glared slightly at Sage. "Whether or not I enjoyed myself isn't the issue," he muttered.

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Really? So if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn't enjoy yourself?"

Ryo blinked. "What makes you think th—!" He was cut off when Sage pressed his lips into his, pushing the Japanese teen further into the mattress. He gasped, and the blonde pushed forward, tongue slipping between parted lips to meet the other. He felt the ball of Ryo's tongue ring, and smiled.

Once the shock wore off, Ryo responded, pressing against the blonde. One arm went around his neck, holding him there and deepening the kiss. The other arm wrapped around the one Sage used to hold himself up and above Ryo.

Deciding to test the boundaries, Sage used his free hand to map out Ryo's chest and torso. He could feel his nipple rings under the thin fabric of his shirt, and when he passed over each one, snagging the rings on purpose, and earn of small lust filled moan from Ryo.

"I must say, this is incredibly hot," Rowen commented from the doorway, "and here I thought we were going to talk."

Sage pulled away with a small smile on his face. "We are, I was just making a point."

Ryo glared at the blonde. "Taking a cheap shot and making a point are two completely different things, Sage," he stated.

Rowen shook his head, moving over to the bed and climbing on to it, lying next to Ryo. "Get use to it," he commented.

Sage nodded. "Because he's worse then I am," he added, pointing to Rowen.

Rowen rolled his eyes playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he muttered.

Ryo shook his head. "I don't want to know," he stated. "The two of you can keep your weird sex adventures to yourself."

Sage glared then rolled his eyes, accidentally pulling one of Ryo's nipple rings, making the Japanese teen moan before he could cover his mouth. "Don't pull those!" he exclaimed, batting Sage's hand away.

"I'm sorry, forgot those were there," Sage muttered.

Ryo turned away from Sage. "I'm sure you did..." he muttered with a small pout.

"Sage, play nice," Rowen joked.

Ryo rolled his eyes, and got off the bed. "Well, seeing as you both pretty much know my answer, I'm heading home before Grandma decides to come over here looking for me."

"Bye!" Rowen said with a grin.

"See you at school tomorrow," Sage called. Ryo waved goodbye to both of them and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
